Once upon a time
by Koala Penguin
Summary: Reposted: Christian Grey is the dark beastly prince and Anastasia the mistreated beautiful princess. Will Christian save Ana from the wicked evil witch Elena! Contains mature content. The story can finish nicely at Ch11. Ch 12 is a fork in the road which is disturbing but serves to trigger a different series of events.
1. Prologue

**Just to be clear influences are:**

Main Characters

Christian Grey - Prince Charming (Cinderella), the Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid), The Prince (Snow White)

Ana Lambert/Green - Cinderella (Cinderella), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)

Elena Andrews/Lambert - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella), Ursula (The Little Mermaid), The Queen (Snow White)

Additional Characters

Tom Green – The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Maurice (Beauty and the Beast), King Triton (The Little Mermaid), Billy Black (Twilight – in as much as he's in a wheel chair, is a Native American and part of the Council)

Adam Green – The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Jacob Black (Twilight – in as much as he's a hot-head, is Native American and feels unreturned love for the heroine)

I was tempted to delete and not continue with this fanfiction because of the harsh guest reviews about this being a cross-over with Twilight. Instead I temporarily removed and completed this off-line - that way I couldn't be affected by the reviews. This fanfiction has borrowed more from Disney than Twilight as outlined above. With all these multiple influences this piece of fanfiction cannot be categorised as cross-over. So on with the story …

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a city called Seattle, lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father.

Frank Lambert had a simple upbringing and had joined the United States Marine Corps to escape his rural humble beginnings. Frank's career as Marine was cut short when Carla, his beautiful and creative wife, died giving birth to his wonderful daughter Anastasia. To support his daughter, Frank became a highly skilled carpenter and sold high-end quality furniture made in his garage. His small but sustainable business grew as his furniture became highly sought after. Frank had to buy a factory and shop as well as take on apprentices to keep up with the demand.

Frank Lambert was a rich man by the time he met Elena Andrews. Elena Andrews was a stunning and elegant 25-year-old blond bombshell who Frank hired as his shop manager. Frank and Elena often worked late together and Elena would often playfully flirt with Frank. Frank couldn't believe that such a sensual woman would take an interest in a plain old carpenter and he quickly fell in love. Around Elena, Frank felt younger than his years and had a new burst of life. In no time at all, Frank married Elena.

Frank was eager for his 4-year-old daughter to have a new mother – Elena would be someone Ana could go dress shopping with, learn how to use make up from and help her through becoming a woman when the time came. Elena would be a blessing to them both.

Elena soon persuaded Frank to buy a new house more fitting to the size of his bank account. Frank hadn't wanted to leave the home that he made with Carla and where he had fond memories of his wife but he knew that Elena wouldn't be happy living there. Frank knew he had to move on. After marrying Frank, Elena didn't have to work so she chose not to. Instead Elena put her efforts towards generating more business for Frank through being involved in various charities and networking with the other rich wives in the leafy suburban neighbourhood they moved to. It was through this that Elena Lambert met Dr. Grace Trevelyn Grey.

Dr Grace Trevelyn Grey was married to Carrick Grey and had adopted two boys, Elliot and Christian, and a girl, Mia. Mia and Ana often had play dates together which cemented the friendship between Elena and Grace. In this way, Ana had been of use to Elena but for the most part Elena kept Ana at arm's length mostly leaving her care to a nanny – the only real interest she had in Ana was dressing her up to match her outfit when a societal event called for it. Elena often complained to Grace that Ana was often too indulged by Frank. Grace in return confided in Elena that it hurt her that Christian was still suffering following the abuse he experienced in his very early childhood.

For four years, Frank and Elena lived a contented suburban lifestyle. Frank had taken up golf with Carrick Grey and had often received business advice from his friend.

When Ana was 8, Frank died in a fire at his factory - he was hailed a hero. The fire had been caused through a spark that ignited a cloud of wood dust. Frank ensured that his workers had left the building before exiting himself but on his the way out the building collapsed on top of him. Elena and Ana had been distraught and the Grace, Mia and Carrick tried to be of comfort to them. It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the Elena's true nature was revealed. Elena became quickly irritated by anyone she thought was beneath her. After a year the housekeeper and the nanny left the Lambert home not willing to take Elena's rants at them any longer. Elena therefore turned her anger towards Ana.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The princess at work**

Christian was cycling on his way home to school. He hated his fucking private school with fucking jock pricks and asshole teachers. He couldn't fucking wait to leave – just 3 more years of incarceration. An empty can was thrown at Christian's head and it bounced off. Christian stopped his bike and directly stared at the prick who threw it. The prick was within a group of pricks. Christian tried to cool it knowing that his parents were going to be pissed at him if he got into another fight. Christian knew he should continue peddling but he couldn't. Christian wanted to let rip his pent-up anger and this prick in front of him had offered himself up.

"What's up mute? Did something rattle against that empty head of yours?" One prick sniggered. The group chuckled.

Christian tried to ignore them. It would be what Grace wanted him to do.

"I heard it took you years to speak. Has the cat got your tongue now?" Another prick said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. This is going to be as good as it gets for you. You'll never be on top again" Christian sneered. "Have fun peaking at high school."

"What you're gonna be Grey when you leave school? A crack whore like you birth mother." The group of pricks again laughed and Christian wondered if the joke would ever get old. How his past had got around school he didn't know. Christian got off his bicycle and decisively walked over to the prick who spoke. Christian didn't think the prick was wrong he just didn't want to hear it out of this prick's mouth.

"How about we compare lives in 10 year's time?" If he was going to end up an addict then this prick would probably end up in jail. "Your act only works on an audience and I'll gladly entertain them. But walk away now and you might not have to bleed today." Christian threatened.

"I know you're stupid but I didn't realise you can't count." A prick pointed out.

Christian shrugged. "Has being outnumbered stopped me before?"

Christian saw his mother's car stop along the side walk. Shit! He thought.

"Christian, come here this minute!" Christian duly did what he was told. Grace was his mother, she had saved his life and he held her in reverence. He wouldn't disobey her no matter how it looked in front of the pricks.

"Do what your mommy says, Grey?" A prick scorned.

Christian bared the taunt by squaring his shoulders.

"Boys, I know all of your mothers and I would be happy to give them each a call tonight. Go. Now." Grace warned. The boys went meekly along their way. "Christian, you can't keep jumping at any insult. Just ignore them." Grace advised but knew that it was no use. Christian had disregarded the same advice many times before. Grace also didn't have it in her to blame Christian - those boys were out of order. Grace didn't know what to do.

* * *

Elena Lambert watched the scene from the window of her house and smiled to herself. Elena knew exactly how to curb Christian's anger – all she needed to do was create the perfect moment to introduce Christian to a new recreational activity. Elena turned around and looked at the pathetic 9-year-old creature on the floor.

Ana was on her hands and knees scrubbing the ensuite bathroom floor. She looked up at the clock. She had one minute left. One minute until inspection time. After the housekeeper left, Ana gradually had to do most of the chores around the house or endure Elena's cold-hearted cruelness.

"Time's up." Elena said in a smooth silky voice that already had Ana trembling. Ana then realised she had forgotten to clean under the ornaments. Ana knew the punishment that she would receive for failing in her chores would be severe, she tried to prepare herself. Elena had kept a careful on Ana whilst she was cleaning and knew the first place to find a mistake. Elena lifted the ornaments on the shelf and wiped the dust from the surface with a finger.

"I don't understand why it's so difficult for you to do a simple chore." Elena simply stated.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." Ana wanted to beg Elena to spare her her punishment but she knew from experience that the punishment would only be increased.

"Let's see what else you've done wrong today. It would be hardly surprising given your limited intelligence." Elena checked the closets. Her clothes had been folded or hanged but not put into order of colour and cut. "Ana, look at this. Does this look right to you?"

"No. I ran out of time." Ana's whole body shuddered.

"Or you were just too lazy, perhaps?"

"No, that's not true." Ana's face was slapped hard.

"Ana, I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing, absolutely nothing, you can do about it. Ana, you may not care what you look like but I know the importance of appearance." Elena glanced at herself in the mirror. Elena was always disappointed that Ana wasn't more femine. "Am I reaching for the stars here? Do better." Elena emptied her closet of clothes.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Ana went to sort out the clothes whilst trying to keep out of Elena's reach.

Elena waited impatiently for Ana to finish sorting out the clothes. Elena checked her appearance in the mirror again. "So what should I do with you?" Ana knew that any answer she gave would be the wrong answer. Ana wisely kept silent. "Well?" Elena pressed.

"No dinner" Ana suggested despite being desperately hungry.

"That was obvious but you'll get no breakfast too. You too fat as it is." Elena pinched Ana's skin to prove her point. Ana stomach grumbled in protest and Elena smiled.

"Get the belt, the hairbrush – the wooden one, and a bunch of those spare plant supports – the plastic ones. Also fetch a piece of paper and pen. Wait for me downstairs at the kitchen table. Do I make myself clear?" Elena ordered.

"Yes, Elena." Ana fetched the items, made her way to the kitchen and then sat on a stool. Ana already had marks on her back from previous beatings. She hoped that today Elena wouldn't focus on her lower back. Ana was incredibly sore there already.

Elena picked up the plant supports. "Ana, present your writing hand." Elena gave Ana six swift strokes with the plant supports to test their strength and to get into a rhythm. The strikes left thick red lines across Ana's palm. "Pick up the pen. You shall write 'I will complete my chores to the standard expected of me' after each stroke. No mistakes." Elena lifted the plant supports and struck them full force against Ana's thin shoulders. Ana winced and then wrote her line. "I think that can be bit neater. Don't you dear? Repeat." Elena hit Ana again with the plant supports. Ana repeated writing out the line. "Better. Again." Elena repeated the process 20 times but repeated a strike if Ana's handwriting faltered. "What do you say, Ana?"

"Thank you for correcting me Elena" Ana barely whispered. Ana was in great pain.

"That's alright dear. I'll spare you the belt today but I expect better tomorrow" Elena said with boredom.

Ana wondered what she had done to deserve that reprieve "Thank you, Elena."

"Now touch your toes. Good girl." Ana hopped off the stool slowly so not to aggravate the pain in her shoulders. "By all means move at a snail pace. You know how that delights me."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Ana bent over quickly touching her toes causing the pain in her shoulders to flare.

"How many should I give you, Ana?" Elena questioned.

Ana gave the expected answer of "As many as you believe I deserve, Elena."

"That's a good girl." Elena praised "Count."

Elena delivered 20 hard strokes of the hairbrush to Ana's clothed bottom. Ana kept count but moved out of the position on the 10th stroke to her right buttock. Ana clenched her buttock in her hands to relieve the pain. "A pity, Ana. We were half through. We have to start again now. How inconvenient." Elena said in weary voice.

"Please Elena" Ana said without thinking of the consequences.

"Please what?" Elena's voice dared Ana to speak again.

"I can't hold that position. Please can I hold my ankles" Ana weakly said.

"If you must but I'll add an additional 5 strokes to each buttock. I won't allow this every time. You'll have to learn how to hold the position. It's for your own good." Elena stroked Ana's face.

"Thank you Elena. You're very kind to me" Ana said in earnest.

Elena delivered the rest of the punishment. Elena was satisfied at how well she was training Ana to obey her in all things.

* * *

Christian was having a nightmare. In his mind Christian was back in the filthy apparent where he had lived with Ella his birth mother.

_Ella is slumped on the soiled mattress after injecting heroin in her arm. Ella is covered in bruises following an earlier run in with her pimp. The pimp came back. Ella wakes up – she's still drowsy but can sense the danger. All Christian can feel is the chill from the fear within him but he wonders if his mommy takes her medicine to feel warm and happy. Christian wishes his mommy could always be better – when mommy wasn't sleepy he could ask questions and she would tell him funny stories. The pimp grabs him and hits him. Christian doesn't cry he knows it will only bring him more pain. Ella begs the pimp not to hit Christian again. The pimp demands money but she doesn't have it. The pimp tells her she shouldn't have spent it getting high and her boy is going to pay for her stupidity. Ella tries to grab hold of the pimp. The pimp knocks her down and Ella is too scared to do anymore. The pimp beats Christian with a belt and Ella watches. The pimp throws Christian body's against a wall, kicks him in the chest and stubs out a cigar on his back._

Christian woke up – struggling to breathe. He sat up and put his head in his hands. It didn't matter how many shrinks he spoke to he couldn't stop blaming himself for his mother's death. Christian thought he hadn't been worth saving. He didn't understand why the Grey's cared for him when he couldn't care for himself. But Christian had to get this shit of his head somehow. He needed a drink. Christian grabbed a bottle of gin from his bag and took a long gulp. The alcohol burned the back of his throat but it was nothing compared to the shit pounding in his head.

Grace lightly tapped on Christian's bedroom door "Christian, are you up? Are you ok?" Grace had often thought that Christian suffered from PTSD since he felt irrational guilt over Ella's death, was numb to his emotions, had memory gaps and suffered flashbacks. Of course, she knew that Christian used alcohol to cope with his feelings and she felt so helpless to help him. She wanted Christian's therapist to manage the disorder but the idiot felt that Christian's symptoms weren't severe enough. Grace thought the man was asshole but they had exhausted all other options.

Christian immediately screwed the lid back on to the bottle of gin and put the bottle in his bag "Yes mom." Christian opened the door.

Grace looked worriedly at Christian. Grace knew Christian had had another bad night but she also knew that Christian would close in on himself if she tried to get him to talk about it. "Ok. I want you to help Elena, today. She's got a job for you. If she insists paying you please politely decline. It's been tough on her since Frank passed away and she's trying to raise Ana on her own."

Christian sighed "Sure mom. I'll help out" though didn't think he could reject the money. His bottle of gin was running low.

* * *

Christian knocked on Elena's front door. Elena opened it. She was dressed in a red low cut dress. "Elena. Mom told me to come over here."

"I have a job for you." Elena welcomed Christian into her home. Elena spotted Ana washing up and was irritated by her mere presence "Ana, go to your room." There was a threat in Elena's voice that only Ana could detect.

"Hi, Ana." Christian said. Before Ana's father, Frank, died Christian didn't have much time for Ana - only seeing her as Mia's friend. But after the fatal accident Christian took pity on the kid as Ana had completely withdrawn into herself.

"Hi, Christian." Ana quietly said and scampered to her room.

Elena showed Christian into the backyard and the rubble that needed to be cleared away. Elena had just built an extension and had given Grace the excuse of a tight budget for why the builders couldn't clear up after the build. Elena left Christian to get on with it. It was a hot day and after an hour's work Christian had sweat pouring down his face. Elena brought out a glass of lemonade. Christian downed it. Elena was subtly but suggestively posing.

"It would've have been better with some Vodka…" Christian made the flippant remark to piss Elena off but then noticed the way Elena looked at him. He then added "and you."

Elena gave Christian a hard slap, followed by a deep erotic kiss and then another slap. Elena then walked back into the house. Elena knew she would eventually make a man out of Christian. Christian lustful eyes followed her every step of the way. Somehow he knew not to follow. Christian went back to his work and worked until twilight. Christian then said 'good-bye' to Elena and she acted as if nothing had happened. Christian was confused but aroused.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The making of a beast**

Christian's encounter with Elena was repeated and then it developed into something more. The more was wicked and erotic. It appealed to Christian's sense of adventure. The adrenaline rush Christian got from fighting was replaced with another extremely intense feeling. The feeling came from the whipping, paddling, caning and clamping of the body but also fucking without any of the complexities of heart and flowers. The power and strength that Christian had to call upon to get through each day was automatically given to Elena in the form of sexual control and Christian felt free from his fucked-up life. There was no more need for drinking and the world seemed clearer to Christian. Christian's grades started to improve and he once again excelled at sport. Carrick and Grace became a little more relaxed about Christian's well-being.

* * *

Elena's exercise of control over Christian meant that she eased up on Ana. Elena had to have Ana out of the house more often so encouraged her to go to the library and volunteer at an animal shelter. Elena also seemed to lack the energy to beat Ana as often or as harshly after an encounter with Christian. Punishments more often dished out were sleeping in the backyard, standing in freezing cold water and withholding food - Ana was grateful for the small mercies. Ana wasn't aware of the nature of the relationship between Elena and Christian but she was aware that Christian seemed to make Elena euphoric. Ana thought this was odd but it wasn't any of her business and she was too scared of Elena to find out.

* * *

Christian's relationship with Elena had been going on for three years. Christian and Elena had worked out various excuses to be together. Today Christian was taking Mia out ice-skating on the frozen pond. Christian thought he could risk leaving 12-year-old Mia out on the pond for an hour especially if Elena made Ana join her. There was minimal risk since it was the coldest day of the year and for Christian this hour would be pure erotic pleasure with Elena.

Ana was freezing on the edge of the pond watching Mia twirl around on the ice. Ana with her two left feet didn't skate often and she knew that if she fell she would exacerbate the various bruises on her body. Nobody knew how Elena treated Ana and Ana never told anyone. Everyone thought that Elena was wonderful to be doing was doing her best towards the shy, awkward and retiring child. But Ana recognised that she was burdensome to Elena and nothing she could do would please Elena. She wished she was good enough for Elena to truly consider her as her daughter but that was an impossible dream to reach. It was with these thoughts in Ana's head that she didn't notice Mia slip on the ice. Mia called out for help. Ana snapped out of her reverie and she rushed back towards her house. It was locked. Ana banged on the door.

"What is it you stupid disobedient girl?" Elena called harshly from her bedroom window.

"Mia. She fell. She's hurt her ankle" Ana cried from below.

Christian heard this and broke out of his BDSM frame of mind. "Elena, let me go. Now." Christian ordered in a voice that Elena never heard before.

Elena released Christian from his bondage. Christian quickly got dressed and ran out of Elena's house to Mia. At the edge of the pond, Christian pulled on his skates and skated over to Mia. Christian helped Mia up and brought her to back to land. Christian then attended to Mia's ankle by putting it in a makeshift splint and wrapped her up warm in his coat. Christian carried Mia home. Elliot was outside cutting up logs for the fire when he saw Mia in Christian's arms. He rushed over to them.

"What the fuck happened?" Elliot said angrily to Christian.

"It was my fault. I left her on her own with Ana." Christian said, his voice full of shame.

"What do you mean you left her on her own?" Elliot glared at Christian.

"What I said." Christian snapped.

"How can you be so stupid? What was so important that you couldn't stay with her? Tell me, Christian." Elliot ordered. Christian had never before seen Elliot this angry with him. Christian knew he fucked up big time when it was Elliot who was mad at him. "I'm calling mom and dad."

It was Mia who said "No!" She didn't know why Christian had left her but he had quickly saved her and she could tell that Christian felt an overwhelming guilt. There was no point Christian being punished by their parents because he would more than punish himself through the guilt he was feeling. "Christian dropped his keys and went back to look for them. I was too eager to play. I thought that since I'm a big girl now I could go on the pond on my own."

Christian looked at his little sister wide eyed. Christian couldn't believe that she was covering for him after what he had done to her. "That's not how it was Mia."

"To me it was." Mia looked directly at Christian imploring him not to reveal his secret. Mia thought that whatever the secret was they didn't need to know - she didn't want to see Christian this sad or guilty.

Elliot was instantly contrite "I'm sorry Christian. I should've realised that you weren't to blame. We need to call mom anyway. She'll want Mia to go to the hospital."

"I'll drive." Christian immediately said – he knew he had to do something to make this right by Mia. Christian knew he wouldn't forgive himself for putting his little sister in such danger for his own pleasure.

* * *

After Mia's accident on the pond, Christian saw himself as an immoral beast that could not love and be loved in return. He was unworthy of love and anyone he loved got hurt - he wasn't going to allow that to happen again – he would never again have friends let alone relationships. Christian stopped seeing Elena to participate in BDSM activities due to the guilt he felt over Mia and put all his energy and determination towards his studies and rowing. Through these achievements, especially at rowing, Christian was accepted into Harvard despite being expelled from quite a few schools. But this was at the expense of spending time with his family which he felt completely undeserving of. Christian remained friends with Elena – after all she was the only person who really knew him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The princess goes to the ball**

Carrick and Grace were disappointed that Christian dropped out of Harvard but they understood that he couldn't be happy there. Grace insisted that he take $100 000 of their money to meet his dream of developing his business idea. Grace would always support Christian no matter what. All Grace wanted for Christian was to see him happy. Carrick's condition for the money was for Christian to allow Grace to hold him a 22nd birthday party after he had declined one when he turned 18 and then again at 21. Christian was content to have accepted the condition after seeing the joy in Grace's eyes of hosting a party for him. Grace was going to invite their family, friends and neighbours to a masked ball.

* * *

Following Christian's refusal to partake in anymore BDSM activities with Elena, Elena had taken out her frustration and anger on Ana – her model of discipline was use the rod and beat the child until it bled. A day didn't go by where Ana wasn't in pain and she hoped that one day she would be able to sleep without lying on her stomach. But Ana got her quiet resilience through her reading books. Her favourite books were Austen and she hoped that one day she would get her happy ever after.

* * *

Like always, Ana woke up at the crack of dawn to get Elena her newspaper, cook Elena her breakfast and fetch the post. Elena came down the stairs her ready for her breakfast.

"Is there some reason that my coffee isn't here?" Elena complained.

"How would you like your coffee this morning, Elena?" Ana asked politely.

"Why don't you bore someone else with your... questions?" Elena dismissed Ana. "You know how I feel about the questions. Blah blah blah blah blah, it's very annoying and you're trying my patience!"

"I don't want to get it wrong" Ana pleaded. She knew Elena was in a irritable mood.

"No talking back." Elena slapped Ana's face. "Get me the belt."

Ana fetched the belt like she had frequently done since her father died. She removed her shirt, knelt down in front of Elena and put her hands on top on her head. Even after all these years, Elena lashing Ana's back hurt like hell but only a whimper escaped Ana's lips. After the belting, Ana shakily got off her knees and resumed making Elena's breakfast. Ana made Elena a latte.

Elena took one look at the latte and said in a casual tone "I think I want tea today."

Ana wasn't surprised that Elena had done this to her yet again. Ana expected the cruel treatment. Ana took away the latte and hoped to drink it later herself if Elena allowed. Ana then placed a plate full of eggs benedict in front of Elena. Ana sat in front of Elena to watch her eat. It was ritual torture for her but through it Ana noticed that Elena was looking at an invitation to Christian Grey's birthday party.

"Please can I go? It says my name too and Grace invited me personally the other day" Ana timidly asked. Ana took the risk of asking because she had already received a beating and Elena didn't often administer them this closely together.

Elena knew she couldn't directly say no to Ana without Grace suspecting something. "Ana, if you finish your chores and have something suitable to wear you can go."

Ana couldn't believe her luck. Ana already had the dress. It had once belonged to her mother. All Ana needed to do was make some moderations and she knew she could work on that after her studies and daily chores. It would mean less sleep than the 5 hours she was allowed but it was worth it. "Thank you, Elena. Please let me know what I can do in return."

"Don't make a fool out of yourself and me. I can easily change my mind" Elena gave Ana her warning.

Ana then cleared up the kitchen and walked to school. Her respite.

* * *

Ana was ready to go to the ball. Ana was in her mother's white dress that she had altered to fit her slender body and made more fashionable. Ana was a beautiful 16 year old girl. Elena took one look at Ana and was furious. Elena had been so sure that Ana didn't have a suitable dress and had been ready to tell her to stay behind. Elena changed tack.

"Where did you get that? Did you steal it?" Elena questioned.

"It's my mother's" Ana tried to explain.

"I threw out your mother's things as soon as your father died" Elena retorted.

"You didn't get everything." Ana said angrily but immediately regretted it.

"So you defied me?" Elena challenged Ana. Elena grabbed one of the sleeves on the dress and pulled it. The delicate fabric ripped in her hand.

"No … I" Ana's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, here comes the waterworks!" Elena mocked Ana. Elena then went back to her original plan. "I can't have you come to the ball in that old thing. You look ridiculous and I told you not to make a fool out me."

"I don't have money to buy a dress." Ana pleaded.

"Well you should have thought about before getting your hopes up about coming." Elena said in her mocking voice.

"Can I borrow one of yours? I'll return it in perfect condition" Ana quietly suggested.

Elena slapped Ana's face twice. "I've never been so insulted! Do you think that you could fit into one of my dresses?"

"No of course not. Sorry. That was foolish of me." Ana took a step back frightened what Elena would do to her and held on to a chair for support.

"I have a ball to go to. Since you have no alternative clothing I'll give your excuses to Grace. You can tidy up the attic. If you find any more of your mother's trash I trust that you'll dispose of them." Elena then went out of the front door.

* * *

Ana cried. She let go of all the tears that she had been holding in since Elena started to bully, beat and belittle her at every turn. Ana brushed her tears away and got out of the dress. Ana then lay down on her bed resting her constantly bruised body. The phone started to ring, Ana ignored it and the phone went to answer phone.

"Ana, this is Mia. Where the hell are you? If you're not here in 10 minutes I'm going to come and get you myself. It will take more than Elena Lambert to stop me!" Mia threatened. Mia was a force to be reckoned with. Despite being adopted, she was Grace's daughter through and through.

Ana bolted from her bed and grabbed the phone "You can't come here."

"Ana, what has she done to you this time?" Mia's voice was full of concern for her friend. She knew something wasn't right with Ana. She hadn't failed to notice how her friend had become increasingly quiet, how she would wear long sleeve clothing when all the other girls were in summer dresses or how she would cautiously sit in chair.

"Nothing" Ana said. She knew she couldn't reveal her secret.

"You can always speak to my mom." Mia offered.

"There's nothing to tell" Ana stated without emotion.

"So why aren't you here?" Mia pressed.

"I have nothing to wear" Ana said in her monotone voice.

"How is that a good excuse?" Mia argued.

"I don't want to embarrass myself" … 'or Elena' Ana thought.

"If you're that worried about it I've got a few dresses you can borrow. We gonna have to safety pin you in – you're so thin. I swear Elena doesn't feed you. I have a pair of angel wings that would cover the pins." Mia suggested – her friend deserved a night out.

"Mia you shouldn't speak about Elena that way" Ana reproved.

"Why not Ana? The way she treats you …" Mia was exasperated by Ana's refusal to speak to her about Elena. If only Ana would open up then she could help.

"She doesn't have to let me stay with her." Ana said. "Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I have no other family."

This was something Mia could understand. She didn't know what she would do without her family and she felt lucky so have them. Mia sighed in defeat. "I'm coming to get you."

* * *

Christian admired Grace's party planning skills. Everything was perfect. The decorations had changed a simple white marquee into a fairy land and the food was delicious. But Christian overheard a girl talk to his sister on her return from wherever she had disappeared to and he couldn't wait to go home to avoid the simpering little girls.

"Oh, Mia, did you see the way he danced with me? Wasn't he heavenly?"

Christian looked over to the guy who was now with his friends and he could probably guess what they were joking about.

Elliot approached Christian who was hovering aloofly on the corner of the dance floor with a drink is his hand.

"Christian this is your party. It would make mom happy if you danced just once." Elliot appealed to his younger brother's sense of duty so that Christian would have some fun for a change.

"No Elliot. I'm here. I've held up my side of the bargain." Christian said resolutely.

"Christian, I'll never understand why you are so determined to go through life without once letting your guard down." Elliot criticised but of course he knew the reason and he did understand – he was just frustrated by Christian missing out on everything.

"And I will never understand why you want to fuck the whole of Seattle." Christian responded with a smile on his lips.

Elliot cracked a smile. He couldn't argue with that. "Surely there's someone here who can tempt you to dance tonight. Look at all the pretty girls." Elliot winked at one.

"There's no-one who can tempt me. Go back to the group of girls you were flirting with. You're wasting your time with me." Christian plainly stated. Elliot deeply exhaled – there was no arguing with Christian when he got like this.

Ana entered the marque in a black silk dress, a white bolero, a pair of white wings and she wore a mask that she had made out of white glossy card, white feathers and silver sequins. Ana's chestnut hair was flowing down her back. Ana looked like an angel. All heads turned towards her elegant entrance. Ana blushed a deep red and Mia smiled at her encouragingly. Ana went over to get herself some food from the buffet near the ice sculpture. A number of young men left the girl they were with to come and speak to Ana. Ana was overwhelmed by the attention. Christian noticed this and went to her rescue. The song playing in the background was Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller.

"Would you care to dance?" Christian courteously offered.

"I wasn't planning to." Ana knew she would trip over her own feet in the high heels she was in. She was barely able to hold her entrance.

"Surely you're not going to decline an offer from the Prince of the ball?" Christian teased and Ana blushed.

"I guess that would be rude of me but I don't know how." Ana apologised and clarified at the same time.

"That's ok. I'll lead." Christian took Ana's gentle hand in his. Ana put her plate on the table. It pained her to do this – there was still so much food on it and she hated waste having starved at the hands of Elena.

"Then I would love to. Thank you" Ana politely said.

They started to dance. "I know most people here but you seem unfamiliar." Christian queried.

"I guess the mask helps and I don't do backstory." Ana said. She was pleased that Christian didn't recognise her. She felt that if Christian knew who she was Christian would have never asked her to dance.

"I guess it does and in terms of backstory neither do I." Christian smiled. Christian had never encountered such sweetness and gentleness of character. The girl before him seemed so innocent. It was like a balm to his wickedness. Christian felt an urge to kiss Ana. Christian lifted her chin and softly kissed her. Carrick and Grace was pleased that Christian was dancing and seeming to enjoy himself.

Elena was interested in who got Christian's attention. It was well known that Christian didn't dance. It was one thing for Christian to not want to do BDSM with her but it was quiet another for him not to be miserable and alone by finding a girl. Ana felt Elena's gaze on her and she started to shake in fear.

"Are you ok?" Christian asked concerned.

"I shouldn't have come" Ana mumbled. The song came to an end and Ana broke out of Christian's embrace. "I have to go."

"No. Don't go yet." Christian protested. "You're making this evening tolerable for me."

"You don't understand. I have to go. Now." Ana's voice was full of urgency.

"You only just got here. If you're hot perhaps you should take off the wings and bolero. You'll feel better." Christian started to take off the wings. Ana's locket snagged and fell to the floor.

"No" Ana said. Christian was about to help with the bolero but Ana step out of his reach. Ana didn't want Christian or anyone to see what was under the Bolero. Ana noticed Elena snaking her way to them "I must go."

"Before you go I would like to have your name?" Christian asked politely.

"That defeats the point of a mask ball" Ana sighed. "Good bye, Christian."

Ana rushed out of the marquee. Christian saw the locket on the floor and picked it up. Inside was an old passport photograph off a woman older than the girl he was dancing with but with the same chestnut hair. Christian went after the girl but the girl was already gone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The princess runs away**

Christian was disappointed that he didn't get the name of the girl he was dancing with. The girl was so sweet and innocent, unlike any other girl that he met, and he was curious to know more about her. Christian had the locket and wondered if there was some way to use it to track the girl down. In the morning, Christian would put a notice in the local newspaper. Hopefully the girl would contact him.

* * *

Despite the shortness of the evening Ana had never enjoyed herself so much. Her dance partner had been charming and attentive but most importantly she had gotten to eat. Before then, she hadn't eaten in two days.

After Ana returned the dress and bolero to Mia, Ana did her daily chores of making the beds, cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms, and doing the laundry. Ana was humming the tune that she had danced to at the ball. Elena suddenly grabbed Ana's wrist.

"You went didn't you? Am I wrong? I'm never wrong!" Elena clenched Ana's wrist tighter in her fist. "I broke your arm once before; I can do it again."

"Please Elena I'm sorry. I did go but I did my chores." Ana tried to reason.

"I specifically told you not to come. You deliberately ignored my order just to annoy me. How dare you disgrace me? Go to the attic. I'm going to punish you hard if that is what I have to do to gain respect around here. I'm gonna hurt you like you never been hurt in your life!"

Ana went to the attic and sat in the middle. She was shaking knowing that what was going to happen to her was going to be awful. Elena had only sent her to the attic once before and she was unconscious by the end of it. Afterwards, she had a fever that lasted for days and she still had the scars from the cuts Elena had given her. It was the only time Elena had used her to satisfy a sexual need. Ana knew she deserved it after falling asleep in a stress position but she still felt so much shame.

Elena entered the attic. "Do you think that Christian Grey wants a little girl like you?"

Ana shook her head "No."

"He would want you even less if you were scalped as the little whore that you are. Keep still!" Elena had a knife in her hand. Elena grabbed Ana's hair.

"No! No! No! Please! No! No! Please! Please! Please stop, please no! Please!" Ana begged. Her begging drove Elena on. Elena ripped and cut at her hair.

"One more sound and I promise I'll slit your throat and not just give you a haircut." Elena cut Ana's hair so roughly there were deep cuts on Ana's scalp. Elena admired her handy work. "Who would want you now? What price do you think you would fetch?" Elena lifted Ana's chin up.

"Please don't sell me." Ana begged again. Elena had threatened Ana with being sold for forced sex before. At the age of 12 Ana had tried to run away but was found quickly by the Police. The Police sent her back to Elena without a moments thought. Ana couldn't tell them what was happening to her. Ana felt that she wouldn't be believed as Elena had a respectable reputation and she was very scared of Elena. Though ultimately, Ana thought she deserved Elena's treatment of her and that there was nothing to tell. Afterwards, Elena had shown her the red light district of Seattle and what lay in store for her if Ana ever snitched on her or tried to run away again. It was this threat that stopped Ana from doing anything to protect herself from Elena's relentless hatred of her.

"There are things in life we have to do, whether we like it or not. I'll put an ad for you out today." Elena said with a wicked smile. "Take it from me you won't survive. They'll eat you up alive with your immature and incompetent ways!"

Elena left Ana in the attic alone. Ana knew she had to run. Ana forced the window of the attic open and climbed out of the house. She then slid down the drain pipe and ran from the house in which she had been tormented in for 7 long years.

* * *

Ana knew that that only place she had to go was to her mother's friend Tom Green, a Yakama. Tom lived in Yakama Indian Reservation with his son Adam who had to take care of him because he was wheelchair bound and had a heart condition. Ana knew that to walk the distance would take over a week. On the journey, Ana slept in the streets and scavenged bins for food. Ana's clothing wasn't suitable to protect her from the harshness of the outdoor weather so she was usually freezing but luckily she had worn a hoody the day Elena attacked her so she could cover her bald scalp. Ana bore the hardships well, she had learnt to brave most things ever since Elena had complete control over her. Ana was frightened but continued the journey – she was never once tempted to turn back. She knew it was her only hope of escaping Elena's plans for her. By the time Ana reached the Yakama Indian Reservation she was exhausted and she promptly fainted when she saw Tom's house in sight – she had made it.

* * *

It was Tom's dog that discovered Ana's lifeless body. Tom recognised Ana immediately; she looked so much like her mother Carla though she had her father's eyes. Tom's son Adam lifted Ana up and took her inside their cabin. Ana had a fever so Tom ran Ana a bath of cool lukewarm water and Adam lifted her into the water. Tom noticed in anger the state of Ana's body and knew she had been through hell and back. Tom gently dried Ana's body and Adam laid her on the couch covering her in a light sheet and putting an icepack behind her neck. Tom cleaned up the cuts on her scalp and put ointment on them. Tom then sat back in his wheelchair, lit his pipe and watched over Ana as she suffered through a nightmare.

Ana slowly recovered from her ordeal by listening to Tom play music on his flute. Tom also taught Ana how to play chess and she had a small collection of books to keep her entertained when Tom was on his council duties. During Ana's recovery, Tom tried to get Ana to speak about what she had gone through but she refused and just begged to stay. Tom couldn't refuse Carla's daughter anything. Tom loved Carla but couldn't marry her without the disapproval of his parents – Carla was not a Yakama. Tom also knew that if Ana couldn't speak to him about what happened to her she wouldn't speak to the Police and he had to protect her. Once Ana became better she took over the cooking and house cleaning from Adam. Tom told Ana she didn't have to but Ana wanted to repay them both for the kindness they had shown her. Ana was good at keeping house but this time she didn't have to live in fear if she got it wrong.

* * *

Elena was livid that Ana had run away. A virgin girl had fetched a high price and now she couldn't deliver. Also, the housekeeping needed doing and she couldn't find anyone who met her standards (or could stand her rants). Elena needed Ana back. Elena notified the police of Ana's disappearance and hired a Private Investigator as well.

Elena had managed to keep Ana's disappearance hidden for two weeks. But Grace was persistent in her questions about Ana. Elena eventually told her that Ana had got pregnant and had ran away ashamed. The Grey's were surprised by the revelation but most of them did not the question the truth as they had seen how Ana had changed after losing her father. Ana's quietness was then passed off as secrecy but they hoped that Ana would be ok and Christian hoped that Ana would avoid his biological mother's past. Mia tried to express her doubt about the story. Mia thought that Ana was too shy to be with a boy alone and long enough to lose her virginity. Grace listened to her daughter's protest but didn't understand why Elena would lie about Ana's disappearance. Grace had always seen Elena as a doting mother to Ana especially after Frank passed away. Elena's evil skill at manipulation worked. Grace tried to persuade Mia that they all had been wrong about Ana but Mia refused to listen to it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Interlude**

After a few years of living in the relative peace and quiet of the Yakama Indian Reservation, Ana regained a sense of self after her mistreatment from Elena but was now feeling dissatisfied with life. Ana never truly felt part of the community – she wasn't a Yakama so wasn't involved in the traditional customs – she watched from the side-lines. Ana also dreamt of college, a career and travelling to the place that inspired her favourite authors - England. But she knew those dreams were impossible. Ana had finished her high-school education through attending the Yakama Tribal School that Tom had enrolled her in. Tom was part of the Yakama Council so very few questions were asked and his position helped him create a new identity for Ana. To escape Elena, Ana had changed her identity to Ana Green and couldn't access her trust fund to get to college.

Ana's beauty and brains attracted many of the boys she went to school with but she mostly kept to herself preferring to read a novel than to date a boy. However, Ana did spend a lot of time with Adam Green. Adam had taught her how to play pool, how to maintain a car and how to enjoy the outdoors. Adam was cheery and adventurous as well as very good looking with brown eyes, black hair and dark russet skin. Most girls envied the attention Adam paid to Ana, but whilst Ana recognised that Adam had a crash on her Ana didn't have the same feeling for him - he was more her brother than a boyfriend. Ana still dreamt of her dance with a certain prince at a masked ball. Of course, Ana knew that was hopeless, it was part of a past she hoped to forget, but she couldn't help the feeling inside of her that she wanted to meet her prince again.

Tom knew of Ana's dreams to go to college and he was determined that she would go after everything she had been robbed of her happy childhood. Tom was clever with his hands and had invented a number of gadgets for people in wheelchairs like him. Tom thought he could sell the patent for his ideas to raise the necessary funds for Ana's college education. Tom went to see a number of investors and eventually took the offer from Grey Enterprise Holdings - it had been too good to turn down. However, the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings hadn't merely been content with buying ideas but Tom's talent. Tom had signed a 3 year contract to work for Grey Enterprise Holdings in their technological research department and Ana was able to go to college under her pseudonym Ana Green.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The princess meets the Beast**

The first year at Grey Enterprise Holdings was very positive for Tom. He thrived on having expensive equipment and tools at his disposal. But then Tom began to miss the Yakama Indian Reservation and felt regret at signing a contract with Grey Enterprise Holdings – he was trapped and depressed but he couldn't get out of the contract. Ana could recognise the signs and knew she had to do something for him. After all Tom was in this mess because of her.

Ana drove to Grey House in Seattle determined to speak to whoever needed to be spoken to so that Tom could be released from his contract. What Ana didn't realise was that that meant speaking to Christian Grey himself. Ana remembered Christian Grey as she sat outside his office. Christian Grey was the older brother of her friend Mia Grey. Ana felt that Christian Grey had probably forgotten about her even if he had ever noticed her at all. After Mia's accident Ana barely saw Christian. He rarely went home whilst at college and then he launched himself into creating Grey Enterprise Holdings. But then there was a single dance that Ana still called her happy place – it was almost 3 and half years ago. Ana had grown up since then, she was 19, her hair had grown back after the scalping and under Tom's care her body had recovered from the skeleton it used to be. She had learnt to relax and live without fear.

"You may go in now." The assistant said. Ana made her way into Christian Grey's office.

Christian took one last look at the background check on his desk and then sat on the couch. The most valuable asset that Christian knew of was information.

"Sit." Christian ordered looking directly at Ana. Ana sat shyly down and stole a quick look at Christian - Ana thought he was still as handsome as he was all that time ago with his dark copper-coloured hair and intense bright grey eyes. "So what is it that you want?"

"Mr Grey, I want you to release Tom from his contract. He's half way through his term of contract with you but he's unhappy. He belongs at home" Ana was nervous about Christian's reaction but Ana always had some reserve of courage when it came to her loved ones.

"You make it sound like a prison sentence. I look at a hundred deals a day. Mr Green came to my office and I picked him." Christian knew it took some spunk to come to his headquarters and make this kind of demand, yet Ana seemed to be a retiring flower. Ana reminded Christian of the girl he met at the masked ball – the same mildness and sweetness of character. Christian was intrigued by the conflict of personality traits. It made Ana alluring and attractive to him in an unassuming way.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Ana said but thought that Christian Grey would never take prisoners. "Tom isn't like you Mr Grey."

'What the fuck does that mean?' Christian thought. "Explain" Christian ordered.

"He's not driven by money" Ana replied.

"What's worth doing is worth doing for money. There's no self-respect in poverty." Christian simply stated. It was a lesson he learnt at an early age.

"For Tom there is. He went to you to pay for me to attend college. He got lucky with a few ideas" Ana argued.

"Mr Green has made a small fortune in his time here. Are you gonna tell me the difference between Mr Green and most other guys on your reservation is luck?" Christian raised an eye brow. He enjoyed toying with this girl.

"No. There are many successful Yakamas. But you're right to correct me. It isn't due to luck." Christian gave a small smile at the word 'correct'. Ana continued "It's just that I don't think he would be very productive if he continued working here."

"I think I should be the judge of that. So I should just release him just like that? Before his ideas become in fruition?" Christian questioned.

"You have others who can finish his ideas. Who can make you money" Ana reasoned. "Isn't that what this is about?" Christian realised that not only was Ana very pretty but bright. However, she was also wrong. It wasn't about the money but about the game. A game he always won. Just like he would win this game. He just wasn't sure what the stakes were.

"Yes it is and Mr Green is the man I need to get the job done well." Christian counter-argued.

"Please, Mr Grey" Ana almost begged. This floored Christian. It was unexpected. For a moment, Christian speculated how Ana would be like begging for other things, especially in his playroom. Christian knew this was wrong. Ana was clearly a heart and flowers kind of girl. But he couldn't help himself. Fuck him with his non-existent heart!

"Let's say I terminated Mr Green's contract. What will you give me in return, Miss Green?" Christian wanted to test Ana further. He wondered what she would readily offer him.

"I don't have anything to give you" Ana honestly answered.

"Don't you? I think there are a number of ways that you could return a favour to me. For instance, you could always work for me during a summer internship?" Christian offered.

"No …" Ana said, she could see the anger in Christian's eyes at her turning down the offer. Any undergrad should have been honoured to work for GEH. "Please don't get me wrong. I just don't think I would fit in here." Ana had already seen the sophisticated office workers in Christian Grey's elegant headquarters on her way in. She recognised that she was too awkward to fit in.

"You should be opened minded. You'll join me for dinner! We can see what else you can offer me then." Christian didn't know where that came from but he knew he had to see Ana again. It wasn't everyday a girl like her stepped into his office. Christian saw that Ana was taken aback by his dictatorial tone. "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner, Miss Green."

"Just dinner?" Ana queried.

"Dinner. But there's just one thing. I want you to sign a Non-disclosure agreement" Christian requested.

"Why? You don't see the kind of guy that cares what people think about you?" Ana wondered nervously.

"I believe in my privacy, Miss Green." Christian answered.

"Whatever we talk about I wouldn't tell anyone, Mr Grey. I'll sign" Ana reassured Christian.

"Excellent." It amused Christian how the slight praise made Ana blush. "My assistant will send you the address. Until tonight then."

Christian got up and showed Ana the door.

"Until tonight Mr Grey." Ana shook Christian's hand and went on her way.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Beast mellows**

Ana was dressed in a blue satin dress for dinner with Christian Grey at Escala. Ana was let into the secure lift by Taylor and she made her way up to Christian's apartment. She wondered what Christian had in store for her. If it wasn't for Tom, Ana wouldn't have come. When Ana arrived into the apartment Christian was at his piano. Dinner was already on the table.

"Your late, Miss Green." Christian said sternly but there was a playful smile on his lips. He didn't really care - not when Ana looked stunning in a dress that complemented her slender figure and brought out the colour in her beautiful big blue eyes.

"Apologies, Mr Grey" Ana slightly trembled. She hadn't trembled in years. Not since she left Elena's.

"Maybe we can look into correcting that later. Eat." Christian ordered not noticing the tremor that went through Ana's body. Ana sat down and tried to eat what was on her plate but her stomach was tied in knots. "Is the food not to your liking, Miss Green?"

"There's nothing wrong with the food. It's delicious." Ana said politely.

"Then maybe it's the company?" Christian guessed.

"Why did want me here Mr Grey?" Ana asked desperately knowing that she had a can of maze in her hand bag if she needed to make a quick exit.

"You're quick and to the point, Miss Green. You have had quite an influence on me. You have a number of qualities that appeal to me. But before I proceed I have to tell you that I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of guy. I can't be bothered with that and I have no time for that nonsense. You can't fall in love with me."

"That's not a problem." Ana no longer saw Christian as a Prince but an arrogant financial beast. Nonetheless, she knew she was being rude "What I meant was…"

Christian had to chuckle at Ana's brutal honesty. Christian thought a good lashing with a whip would benefit Ana's smart mouth immensely. "I like it when someone is honest with me. Life all comes down to a few moments. This is one of them. I asked you here to discuss a proposal."

Ana knew that the proposal couldn't be of a harmless nature. The man in front of her look like the tiger who caught a mouse in his shiny manicured paws. Now the tiger was deciding if it should play with his food before eating it. "A proposal?"

"Yes." Christian confirmed. Christian thought that Ana's blue eyes seemed to see right through him. It unnerved him.

"And if I accept your proposal you'll let Tom go?" Ana asked worriedly. She didn't like where this was going. Ana grabbed her bag tighter to her, ready to use the can of maze.

"As you requested I fired him. You're free to accept my proposal on its own merits. Just so you know whatever happens today doesn't affect tomorrow. Call it a trial run." Christian explained - he was a beast not a monster.

Ana took a deep breath "So what do you expect me to do Mr Grey?"

Christian sighed knowing that he played his hand too soon. Ana looked like she wanted to run for the hills already. He needed to buy time and explain to her the benefits of his proposal "First thing first, I have something to show you. A tour of my apartment. Come."

Christian showed Ana, the numerous bedrooms and bathrooms in Escala, the media room, the room with a pool table and a library. Ana was very much taken with the library.

"You own all these books?" Ana questioned and let her guard down for a second.

"Yes. I collect them" Christian said apathetically.

"It's wonderful" Ana smiled at Christian. Christian thought that if he had a heart it may have melted. But there was no fear of that happening he was a husk of a man and so far he hadn't taken a trip to Oz.

"I would be happy to share them with you for the duration of my proposal to you."

"You're being strangely cryptic about your proposal." Ana walked out of the library and saw another door "What's in there?"

"Nothing. Have a look at the view. You could get used to a view like this. I have" Ana's attention had not been diverted "You're not to go in there unless I give you expressed permission" Christian warned her – he had to explain first.

Ana now trusted her instincts, she knew the answer to Christian's mysterious proposal lied behind the door. She walked to the door and opened it before Christian could stop her. Before Ana's eyes was a room painted a deep shade of red and had all manner of floggers, paddles, whipping benches and suspension devices. It looked like a room belonging to the Spanish Inquistion. 'Holy Fuck!' Ana thought.

""Please don't freak out! I call it my playroom" Christian confessed.

"So you want me to partake in your BDSM fantasy world?" Ana said strangely calmly - she knew about BDSM from Elena. Of course, Elena wanted power and control in all things including sex. But why was Christian into this? Was he like Elena?

"Exactly, in time." Christian confirmed Ana's guess.

"Umm... I don't think this is for me" Ana could never be part of this world not after what Elena had done to her. Ana shuddered and slipped her hand into her bag. Her hand was now firmly clamped around the maze can. If Christian took so much as a step towards her she was going to maze him.

"How do you know without trying?" Christian pressed.

"I just know." Ana gave Christian a cold glare and turned away. Ana grabbed her coat and went to lift.

"Don't leave. I thought the way you were in my office that you might enjoy the sense of adventure" Christian beseeched but he knew it was a shit excuse.

"No, you figured you could toy with me until something better came along and I wouldn't mind because some rich entrepreneur wanted me for a while. But you don't know what you're getting into. I don't think you would want to fuck your sister's ex-friend or Elena's step daughter." Ana snapped but suddenly froze when she realised what said. It was truthful but stupid. "I shouldn't have said that. Please. Please don't tell them where I am."

Christian was stunned. Anastasia Lambert was in his apartment – the runaway. "You're Ana Lambert?"

The lift arrived giving Ana the escape she needed. Ana stepped in. "Please forget I said anything. Good bye and thank you for releasing Tom."

Christian had to go after Ana for Elena's sake. Elena had been so worried for her. Christian called for the other lift.

* * *

Ana ran down the street - she had to get away. How could she be so stupid! She had ruined everything in a quick thoughtless second. Ana dashed into the middle of the road without really looking and almost got knocked over by a car. Christian seeing this pushed Ana out of the way but inadvertently put himself into the car's path. Christian had the wind knocked out of him but the car wasn't going fast enough to do any real damage. Christian slowly got up and held his hand out to Ana to help her up.

"Christian, you're bleeding" Ana said shocked that Christian Grey had saved her.

Christian took out a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against his forehead "It's nothing major."

"We should take you back to your apartment and clean you up" Ana suggested. She was in her first aider mode and Christian, for once in his life, let himself be taken care of.

* * *

Christian was perched on a kitchen stool. Ana dabbed some antiseptic on Christian's cut.

"That hurts!" Christian growled.

"I thought you enjoyed pain or is it just other people's pain." Ana said tartly. "If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well if you hadn't been in such a hurry to get away, this wouldn't have happened." Christian retorted.

"If you hadn't frightened me with your red room of pain, I wouldn't have made a quick exit!" Ana snapped.

"It's mostly pleasure, Ana" Christian urged.

"For you may be. Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Ana presses cloth to wound; Christian winced in pain but also went rigid at Ana's tender touch. "By the way, thank you for saving my life." Ana gave Christian a small smile.

"You're welcome. It's surprising to see you after all this time. Where have you been? Elena was going out of her mind when we couldn't find you anywhere." Christian informed Ana.

Ana lowered the cloth. "I thought that I could handle this, but I really can't. I should go." Ana knew she couldn't risk being near Elena again - constantly watching what she said and did in order to avoid a blow-up.

Christian reached out for Ana's hand "No don't go, Ana. Stay. What can't you handle?"

"Being with you. You're part of a past" Ana clarified.

"Elena told Grace you were pregnant. Is that what you want to forget? What happened to the baby?" Christian asked concerned.

So that was Elena's lie. Ana couldn't be shocked. Only she knew of the manipulative spell that Elena had casted in her leafy neighbourhood. Ana knew that she wasn't strong enough to break it – even now. Ana simply said "I haven't even had sex yet."

"But you're gorgeous. Why haven't you had sex?" Christian was astonished "If I thought you weren't sexually mature I never would have had made my proposal."

"That explains some of it I guess." Ana said quietly.

"Why would Elena lie?" Christian demanded.

Ana had to keep up with Christian's changing moods "You'll have to ask her that but I would rather you didn't."

Christian pressed "So why did you run?"

"It was the best thing for me and I have no regrets. I have no wish to go back. Please don't tell them. I'll only run again." Ana asserted. Ana was now an adult in her own right but she couldn't shake the fear that Elena had instilled in her from the age of 8. Elena had used fear, guilt, shame, and intimidation to wear Ana down. Even though years had passed, Ana knew that a large part of her was still under Elena's thumb and the only protection she had was physical distance. It was only Tom and Adam that stopped her feeling completely alone, helpless and full of self-loathing.

"I won't tell them but I won't let you run either. You didn't give me an answer to the question I asked." Christian said with authority.

"Maybe I don't have an acceptable answer to give you" Ana posed.

"You could try the truth and tell me what used to scare you so much you could barely speak. Or are you still hiding behind your books?" Christian argued.

"Books are still a great comfort to me. It's why I'm studying English Literature." Ana defended.

"But you can always tell the truth to a friend - to me." Christian suggested.

Ana almost laughed "You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend. You don't have to pretend you want me here now that I've turned down your proposal. I've had enough charity to last a lifetime."

"It's not charity to want to become someone's friend but it is true that I don't have many friends. I keep myself to myself. But I do want to be your friend." Christian offered.

"You don't know what you want. You asked me to take part in your BDSM fantasy" Ana reminded Christian.

"That doesn't mean I can't be friends with you. I have done BDSM with my other friend." Christian explained.

"Elena." Ana suddenly guessed. "Is that why you kept coming over to her house?"

Christian was taken by surprised at Ana's quick intelligence but answered honestly "Yes. Does that scare you?"

Ana's head was screaming yes but she tentatively asked "Why do you think that would that scare me?"

"Because I had her and now I've asked you to fuck with me" Christian said frankly. He didn't beat about the bush – except maybe in the bedroom.

"You didn't know it was me" Ana justified.

"But I still want you" Christian confessed. Christian felt ashamed of his feelings for Ana – he knew it was more than lust and that was more wrong than wanting to do BDSM with Ana. He couldn't love and he didn't deserve to be loved. He knew what he was.

"It is odd Christian. But you can't want me" Ana told Christian.

"Why not?" Christian was now confused. Ana was beautiful, sweet and charming – how could anyone not want her.

"Oh, it's no use. Just look at you, and I'm... Well, look at me!" Ana said exasperatedly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ana, I am looking at you." Christian kissed Ana. Ana's soft lips were familiar. Like the lips at the ball. He would never forget those tender and sweet lips. "You're the girl at the ball?"

"Sorry." Ana turned sheepishly away.

"Ana, I'm glad you were the girl at the ball." Christian kissed Ana again.

'And you were the prince. But was he?' Ana thought but wouldn't dare say. Ana knew she couldn't do BDSM. She had been beaten and controlled before and she couldn't be beaten and controlled again. But that was the partnership that Christian offered and now he had offered a pretext of friendship.

"You seem to be missing something." Chistian said and then went to his room. He came back with a locket in his hand. "This belongs to you." He gave it to Ana.

"You kept it after all this time" Ana whispered amazed.

"It was too precious to throw away." Christian said without a shadow of a doubt.

Ana missed the double meaning. "It was my mother's" Ana replied and then tried to put it on her neck. She had felt lost without it.

"Let me." Christian commanded. Ana felt a tingly feeling as Christian's finger tips brushed against her neck.

Ana was suddenly frightened – more frightened than seeing the red room of pain. "Thank you. It's getting late. I should be going."

"I thought you were going to stay." Christian ran his fingers through his hair. He had to get Ana to stay "How are you getting home?"

"I have my car. I was going to stay with a friend who lives on the way to the North Cascades" Ana stated.

"It's a 3 hour drive and it is late. You can drive in the morning. I would like you to stay. As you know I have more than enough rooms." Christian said.

"Thank you Mr Grey. I'll stay but I'll be out of your way early tomorrow morning."

Christian felt a stab of pain at Ana's words but she was staying the night and so he still had some hope for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The beast falls in love**

Ana woke up early before the crack of dawn. She had to get out of the Ivory Tower which housed a beast before she was suddenly consumed by it all. She felt herself falling for Christian despite his strange sexual preference and she knew it was more than a girl crush of her friend's older brother. She had to save herself. Taylor had gotten her backpack from her car so she had a change of clothes which she got dressed into. Ana removed the chair from the bedroom door, she hadn't trusted Christian at all after his proposal, and then exited the bedroom hoping to leave without anyone noticing.

Ana was surprised to see Christian up already reading through spreadsheets on his laptop. "Don't Bulls and bears need their rest to play their games?" Ana quipped.

"Maybe I'm a shark." Christian looked up from his laptop and saw Ana dressed in shorts, converses, t-shirt, a light denim jacket and baseball cap – Ana looked hot! "Would you like breakfast?" Christian nonchalantly said but he could feel a stirring in his groin. Christian picked up a menu on his kitchen shelf.

"You ordering breakfast in?" Ana asked.

"Why not?" Christian retorted.

Ana couldn't imagine living anywhere that didn't have food readily at hand. It was a constant need for her after doing without for so long. "Don't you have anything here? Cereal perhaps" Ana pressed.

"Always. Top left cupboard" Christian simply replied. If Christian could read Ana's mind he would have realised they were having the same thoughts. He had starved too.

"Actually I was heading off. I was going to pick something up on the drive. I have long day." Ana said.

"That's disappointing. I thought we could have fun today." Christian proposed. Ana looked towards the direction of the Red Room of Pain. "Not that kind of fun. You're way over thinking this." Christian quickly corrected Ana's thought. Christian knew he was losing Ana and he didn't know how to stop it.

"So what do you do for fun?" Ana was curious - she thought Christian didn't know the meaning of fun, rather like he didn't know the meaning of friendship.

"Today, I can be flexible" Christian didn't want to give Ana a reason not to spend some more time with him.

"Flexible?" Ana doubted that. Christian was the Master of his Universe.

"Well, whatever you're doing I'll be happy to try" Christian offered.

Ana gave up "I'm horse riding." Ana had for some time wanted to ride again within the majestic peaks of the Mountains which overlooked the clear alpine lakes.

Christian inwardly groaned. "Didn't Sherlock Holmes say that 'horses were dangerous on both ends and crafty in the middle' I thought you were indoorsy."

"Living with Tom and Adam rubbed off on me. So is horse riding your thing?" Ana hoped that Christian would answer negatively.

"Today it is" Christian affirmed. He wasn't going to allow Ana to slip through his fingers so easily.

* * *

Ana had insisted in taking her car to drive to the Cascade Mountains and Christian finally conceded. After the main road the rest of the journey was scenic. It was a beautiful day with deep blue skies and the sun shining up high.

Ana and Christian picked up their horses for the trail. They went at a gentle trot and had ridden through meadows and woodland, passing waterfalls that cascaded into the deep valleys. Christian enjoyed watching Ana ride, the colour in Ana's cheeks and the sun bouncing off her long brown hair made her even more radiant. Christian had never seen Ana look so exhilarated nor so relaxed - he wanted Ana always this happy. Christian found it amusing letting someone else take the lead and he felt peaceful in the tranquil surroundings. It was all so magical to Christian.

Ana noticed that Christian was observing her. It unsettled her but Christian had so far been nothing but a gentleman. It also seemed that Christian's knowledge of Mother Nature extended beyond the female anatomy. Christian had spotted Columbia black-tailed deer, Douglas squirrels and pikas. Ana enjoyed listening to Christian imparting the knowledge he knew to her.

They stopped for a while by a lake. Christian had brought his fly fishing gear and had managed to catch a salmon and a trout. This bemused Ana as she secured, watered and fed the horses. Ana was used to catching fish that swam between her hands as Adam had taught her. Once Ana was done looking after the horses she pulled off her jacket followed by her shoes and socks, and then dived fully dressed into the lake for a swim. It was a hot day and it was a way to cool down. Christian watched Ana swim as he cooked the salmon and trout on a makeshift fire. Cooking on an open fire was the only cooking Christian knew how to do.

"Brunch is ready." Christian called out to her. He hated putting an end to her fun. If wasn't cooking he would've joined her in lake.

"I love the smell of cooked fish." It reminded Ana of her home with Tom and Adam. It was where she was safe. Ana swam back to the edge of the lake and Christian helped to pull her out.

"Here's your jacket. You don't want to catch a cold." Christian needed Ana to cover up. Through her wet t-shirt Christian had caught a glimpse of how Ana would be naked. He was blown away by the exoticness of her body but she was so chaste in nature that Ana was forbidden fruit to him - it only made him want Ana more. Christian wondered what would happen to him if he took the forbidden fruit.

"You know, if you are going to let every little thing bother you, it is going to be a very long ride back! It looks like its going to rain." Ana didn't put on the jacket but sat down by the fire to warm herself up and then took a bite out of her fish "This is delicious. Thank you."

After Christian and Ana had eaten, they cleaned up after themselves and continued horse riding on the trail they were on. As Ana guessed, it started to rain but what Ana didn't predict was thunder and lightning, so they had to take shelter under a rocky cliff. Ana started to shiver after half an hour of standing still – she hadn't dried off completely after her swim. Christian took off his jacket and gave it to Ana but Ana couldn't get warm. Christian tied up the horses to a stub of a tree under the cliff.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Come" Christian commanded. Christian gave Ana his hand and then led the way into the bush, up to a cave in the rocks.

"Are you sure this is safe? There could be bats, snakes or bears in there" Ana shuddered. She hadn't become that accustomed to the wilds.

"Let's hope not all 3. I'll deal with whatever comes our way. It's better than you freezing to death." Christian was in his element of taking charge of a bad situation. "Sit." Christian ordered once they were in the cave.

Ana sat down and Christian sat behind her putting his arms around her. Christian was now regretting letting Ana lead the way. If was he had been in charge this wouldn't be happening. But then Christian thought he wouldn't have his arms around Ana. Ana could sense the tension in Christian's arms.

"Are you mad at me?" Ana timidly asked.

"Yes" Christian said truthfully.

"Please don't be" Ana requested.

Christian eased up. He didn't want to fight. He nuzzled his head in the crook of Ana's neck. Ana felt the tingly feeling again but this time it didn't frighten her so much – they were on neutral territory.

"God Ana, you smell so good. Look, I was wrong to lure you into my apartment and introduce you to BDSM without trying to know you first. But it is who I am - I'm bad for you. I didn't want to deceive you but my form of honesty was wrong. I'm still very much attracted to you, I think that you're an amazing sexy woman and I think you have some feeling for me. If you didn't like me you wouldn't have let me tag along with you today." Christian wanted to let Ana know how he felt about her. That she awakened something in him. That he wanted her. That he… He couldn't even admit that final sentiment to himself.

"I thought you wanted to be a friend." Ana was trying to not fall under Christian's spell. Christian was controlling, captivating, passionate, intense, honest, sensual, protective, assertive, aloof, forlorn – Ana had 40 other words to describe Christian and not one of them took precedence of over the others.

"I couldn't be gratified with friendship Ana – I would strive for more. Though you'll always have a friend in me." Christian looked in earnest.

Christian kissed Ana on her neck. Ana unintentionally responded – her heart was doing the thinking not her head. Christian lowered Ana's shorts and then lowered his jeans. He placed Ana on top of him so that she straddled his lap while facing him and slowly lowered her on to him. Ana bled and for a moment it was slightly painful but that was replaced by a feeling of pure desire. Ana started to instinctively rock back and forth. Christian intensified the action by grasping Ana's hips. Ana never found anything so easy to do in her life, her body just seem to respond to his. Ana just had her first mind-blowing organism and Christian prized this through kissing and caressing Ana's body.

* * *

Once the storm had passed Ana and Christian completed the trail and returned their horses to the stable. Ana gave one last tender stroke to the horse's mane. Christian gave the riding crop one last absentminded swing. Ana flinched and then felt a pang of her heart. They couldn't be together. Her frame of reference was too extreme to cope with BDSM. But yet she never felt this close to anyone before.

Christian turned to Ana "I had a wonderful time today. I'd like to see you again." Christian saw the look on Ana's face. Christian thought they had overcome Ana's aversion to him after his faux pas with BDSM "Is that so terrible?"

"No. I just don't think it's possible." Ana said "I can't be with you Christian. I can't do what you want. I can't do that something more with you." Ana looked at the riding crop in Christian's hand and then observed Christian's face turn into a look of understanding mixed with sadness. Ana then quickly ran to her car, got in and drove off with tears in her eyes. Leaving Christian stranded at the stables.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The beast transforms into a Prince.**

It didn't take Christian long to get back to Escala. A quick call to Taylor meant that his helicopter was with him in no time at all. Once Christian was home he realised what he had just lost and he couldn't comprehend how much had changed in such a short time.

Christian's view of the world was that it is a treacherous place where no one would protect you and no one could be trusted. It had made him self-sufficient but lonely. Ana is a space of a day had made him believe in a better world and he allowed himself to hope that she could be his. He took the forbidden fruit and only a few hours later his hope was crushed. He had been casted out of the Garden of Eden back into the barren land. Ana couldn't be with him and couldn't love him. If he couldn't love her then he would be a beast forever – he only wanted to be a better man because of her. He had been foolish to think that he was worthy enough to be with her – she was all innocence and purity – of course she couldn't be his something more. Christian was lost – for years he had accepted what he was but now that was no longer tolerable.

* * *

Ana couldn't help but cry. Christian was willing to be a friend but wasn't going to be satisfied by it – he wanted more, he wanted BDSM. Christian had said so himself and yet she succumbed to his charm. She had lost her heart to a man for whom she would never be enough. Ana knew she wouldn't meet Christian again – she couldn't be around him knowing that she couldn't be what he wanted. That she couldn't take a beating for him and yet she had been beaten so many times before. She had learnt how to take the pain so why couldn't she take pain for him.

Ana fell asleep in despair and had another nightmare of the beatings that Elena had put her through.

_Ana is in a bath full of cold water waiting for Elena. She has her hands on her head never daring to let them drop despite the ache in her arms from lifting them for so long. Elena comes in the bathroom and has a riding crop in her hands which is odd because Elena doesn't go horse riding. Elena harshly beats Ana repeatedly, so that red lines criss-cross from across her back. Ana bites back a scream. Elena grabs Ana's hair and forces her head under the water. Ana feels that she is drowning but knows that fighting will result in worse pain. The only thing that Ana can say to herself is that either way it will be over soon - who would care if Elena takes it too far? Elena lets Ana up for air and then forces Ana's head back into the water again. Elena then lets go of Ana and orders Ana to scrub herself down with a coarse brush which Ana does to avoid Elena having to scrub her down - she knows that her old wounds will bleed if that happens. Ana's skin is red raw by the time Elena tells her to stop. Ana hopes that it is the end but one look at Elena tells her it is only the start. Elena wants her clean inside and out. Ana knows that any disobedience to clean herself would result in humiliation. Elena will order her to do things Ana doesn't want to think about, that she tries to block out but a__nother memory comes to the forefront of Ana's subconscious mind.__ Elena has already beaten Ana for spoiling the food, a mistake that happened because Elena had ordered Ana to do another chore. Elena orders Ana to eat off the floor which Ana does to fill her empty stomach not knowing when she would eat again. Ana feels so worthless, so underserving of love and happiness._

When Ana woke up, Adam was trying to comfort her.

"Ana, what's wrong? What did he do to you? You've been crying since you got back and now this!" Adam said.

"Nothing, Adam. It's me. All me" Ana cried.

"What do you mean it's you?" Adam demanded.

"I … He has a good soul. He has good intentions. But he needs …" Ana knew she couldn't say to Adam what Christian needed. Not only had she signed a NDA but she couldn't betray Christian like that.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster. Look what he did to dad" Adam said heatedly.

"He didn't mean to." Ana shouted.

"You must be brainwashed if you think that. Is it the money?" Adam accused.

Ana was shocked that Adam would accuse her of that "How can you say something like that that to me?"

"So you would rather love a man like him than me?" Adam probed Ana further.

"It's not like that with you. You're a brother to me." Ana appealed to Adam's good natured side.

"He's done something to you. I know he has. If you don't tell me what happened I find out from the monster himself." Adam was furious.

"Don't go Adam" Ana pleaded.

Tom wheeled his chair to where his children were arguing. Adam pushed past him and leapt on his motorbike determined to find Christian Grey. Ana tried to follow but Tom wheeled his chair in front Ana. "Ana, Mr Grey terminated my contract. I know you had something to do with it."

"I asked Christian and he granted my wish" Ana tearfully explained.

"At what cost? Ana. What did you promise him?" Tom demanded an answer.

"Nothing in the end." Ana stated truthfully.

"I've worked with him for over a year. I've seen him operate. He's ruthless. I would never forgive myself if he's done something to you." Tom took Ana's hand in his.

"I've seen a different side. He's gruff on the outside. But he's gentle and kind in the inside. He uses money and power as a means to protect himself. I know him from before I came here. I love him. What's so wrong with that?" Ana was in so much pain at causing Tom and Adam grief because she was in love with Christian Grey.

"You can't love him, Ana. I forbid it." Tom told Ana.

"Please, don't make me choose. Please don't make me choose between you and him like your parents made you choose between my mother and them. It's too much heartache to bear." Ana threw herself down at Tom's legs and cried. Tom stroked her hair and soothed her tears.

Tom conceded. He couldn't bear to see his adoptive daughter so distressed "Ok Ana. I trust your judgement. Please, just promise your old Tom one thing? That you'll never, ever lose sight of what is really important."

"I promise. Thank you, Tom." Ana gave Tom a hug and then ran out of the house after Adam. She had to stop him.

* * *

Christian needed to go for a jog and to talk to Flynn. He would have something comforting to say about the current emotional fuck-up he was in, something that meant Christian could hold on.

Adam was on his motorbike when he saw Christian Grey come out of his building. Adam followed for a short period and once he saw that no body guard was trailing Christian Grey he got off his motorbike and rammed him.

Adam punched Christian in the face "What did you do to her Grey?"

Christian was pinned against a wall "Nothing, I love her."

Adam punched Christian in the stomach "Wrong answer. You can't have her, Grey! You got that! Leave her alone." Christian knew he could defend himself after his training sessions with Claude Bastille, an ex-Olympic kick boxer, but decided not to. He deserved this. Adam kneed Christian in the stomach. Adam then said in Christian's ear "Did you honestly think a monster like you could give her what she needs when she has someone like me?"

Ana saw Adam beat up Christian from her car. She pulled over and stopped her car. "Adam, stop. You're going to kill him!" Ana cried as she got out of the car. Christian saw Ana and realised she had come to protect him. He got the fight back in him. He pushed Adam and punched him in the jaw. Adam crashed into some bins. Ana rushed over to Christian who was on the pavement clutching him stomach. Ana helped Christian up.

"You - You came back." Christian said in amazement.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let both of you fight over something stupid like me" Ana professed.

Adam got up from the bins and grabbed Ana's arm. "You're coming home with me."

"No, Adam. Please understand. Tom does." Adam grip on Ana's arm became tighter.

"Let her go." Christian demanded grabbing hold of Adam by the collar of his coat.

"No Grey, I told you to let her go." Adam took his switch blade out and stabbed Christian. Christian scrunched up.

Ana screamed "No."

Adam saw a man run towards them. Adam did a run and jump on to his motorbike. "Ana, come with me now." Adam ordered.

Ana shook her head. She couldn't leave Christian. Adam took off at speed and Ana took Christian in her arms.

"Please don't die, Christian. I've only just got to know you" Ana pleaded.

"Maybe... Maybe - it's better... it's better this way." Christian was losing blood fast but tried to give Ana an encouraging smile. He didn't want to see her upset.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now; everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Ana wanted more than anything in the world for Christian to be ok.

"At least - I got to see you - one last time." Christian said slowly. He was fading.

"No, No! Please. Please... Please don't leave me." Ana begged.

"I love you. I'll always be with you, forever" Christian avowed and then closed his eyes.

Taylor had got to Christian and pushed Ana out of his way. He didn't understand why the very clever young man had a tendency to do stupid things – he had gone out without a bodyguard to watch his back and he didn't carry a gun. Taylor put pressure on the wound stopping the blood flow and called 911. Ana watched helplessly on. The ambulance arrived and Christian was bundled into the back with Taylor.

Ana was left on her own. She reflected on what her selfish actions had done. Christian was dying. Adam's life was ruined. Adam would spend time in jail or worst. Ana knew she was to blame for it all and she couldn't live with herself. Ana believed that she should have died a long time ago – not her mother. Her mother was good and kind but she was full of impiety. Ana climbed the fire stairs of a building. She had brought so much unhappiness into the world. Elena had been right to beat her, humiliate her, starve her and want to sell her. She should have accepted her fate rather than tarnish the Green family with her existence. She wanted to die. She wanted to be with Christian. Ana was at the top of the building and took one step into the abyss.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The princess is awoken by a kiss**

Ana was in a coma and Tom was watching over her when he saw Christian Grey being wheeled down a hospital corridor. Tom wheeled to the door and opened it.

"You bastard. Just look what you've done." Tom shouted.

Christian looked up and saw Tom by Ana who was hooked up to machines that supported her breathing and blood pressure. Ana's arm was also in a cast and her ribs were wrapped in a bandage.

"Stop." Christian ordered the porter. "What's happened to Ana?" Christian demanded an answer from Tom.

"What do you think? She tried to kill herself. I should've stayed away from you. I should've realised that nothing but badness would have come from working for you." Tom fervidly said.

"Mr Grey we have to get you to your room" Taylor warned sensing the danger.

"No." Christian told Taylor. He had to know about Ana. "Please tell me that there is some hope for her." Christian begged Tom.

Tom was surprised by the desperation in Christian voice. "Who knows" Tom replied guiltily. Tom knew he shouldn't have let Ana go to the man that was before him.

Christian was too distraught to say anything. His Ana was badly hurt and he knew he had done this to her. Christian started to cry. Tom began to forgive Christian when he saw that Christian's pain at Ana's unconscious state mirrored his own.

"You start wheeling this bed now." Taylor ordered the Porter when he saw Christian breaking.

* * *

As soon the doctors including Grace allowed Christian to get up from his bed, he held a constant vigil over Ana from an armchair. His discomfort from his knife wound was nothing compared to the sorrow he felt at Ana trying to kill herself. Tom allowed Christian to stay by Ana's side because he realised that strength of feeling between them. They were destined to be together.

It was during this time that Christian told his mother that Ana Lambert was now Ana Green. In response to this, Grace suggested that Ana could do with a mother to help her through her recovery. She thought that Ana deserved to be reunited with Elena and that whatever happened between them could be put into the past and forgotten about. In any case, Elena had a right to know that her step-daughter was in a coma. Grace would have wanted to be told if it was any of her children.

Adam had handed himself over to the police after stabbing Christian. Adam spent a few days in jail but was released when Christian fully recovered and refused to press charges. Christian knew that if Ana woke up from her coma that she needed her family around her and Adam was part of her family. Christian had also put himself in Adam's shoes. They would both do anything for Ana because they both loved her. Yet for some insane reason Ana had chosen him. The greatest but stupidest way she had shown that was taking her own life. Tom was grateful to Christian for letting his boy off the hook. He knew he couldn't handle both Ana and Adam being in serious trouble.

* * *

Elena was delighted at discovering where Ana was and in the state she was in. As her step-mother and only living relative Elena had say on whether or not Ana's life support machine should be turned off. She hired a private Investigator to prove that Ana Green was Ana Lambert. As soon Elena received the evidence from the Private Investigator, Elena went as quickly as she could to the hospital with the intention of ending Ana's life. Elena would have the satisfaction of watching Ana die after all these years. Ana had defied her and then deserted her – this was Elena's revenge.

Tom was with Christian when Elena walked. Christian engulfed Elena in a hug and Elena softly cried against him.

"I'm so sorry you had to find her like this. After all these years" Christian sympathised with Elena.

"My little girl" Elena piously cried.

Tom couldn't believe Elena's audacity. "You invited her here? I thought you cared about Ana" Tom directed his question at Christian.

"For all intent and purposes she's Ana's mother" Christian defended.

"A cat would be better mother than her. You should have seen the state Ana was in when she got to my house" Tom angrily said.

Christian was now confused "What are you talking about?"

"That woman beat Ana, starved Ana and used Ana as her personal slave. She doesn't deserve to be here." Tom declared.

"It's a lie, Christian" Elena said vehemently.

Christian had known Elena for years. Elena had always cherished Ana as her own daughter. She would never hurt Ana and if she did the Grey's would've known – they lived almost next door to each other. His mother was a paediatrician and she would've recognised the signs. But then Grace didn't know about him and Elena. Christian saw Tom as an honest man and Mia had expressed some concern about Ana. Christian didn't know what to think.

"Mr Green, I think you're mistaken. You must be tired. Please go and get some rest." Christian said kindly.

"I'm not going until that woman leaves" Tom stared down Christian.

"I'm Ana's stepmother and I have evidence to prove that you abducted Ana. I'm going to get the security guards to remove you. But if you leave quietly we can avoid a scene around my step-daughter's deathbed." Elena said in her silky voice.

"What do you mean deathbed?" Tom snarled.

"Ana is just an empty shell. I spoke to the doctors. There's nothing left of her. It's cruel to keep her going like this. I'm signing the form today." Elena said in her best disconsolate voice.

Christian was shocked – so soon and whilst there was still so much hope. "You can't. The swelling could go down. I can't say good bye just yet. And then there's Mia. She's coming back from her European Trip tomorrow. She was Ana's friend."

Elena didn't want to anger Christian. After all he was hers. "Oh, Christian don't fret. Of course, I'll wait till Mia gets back. But Christian you do understand how hard this is for me. To find her and then lose her so suddenly." Elena cried against Christian again.

Tom quietly left Ana's room. He knew what he had to do. He had to get rid of the wicked witch for Ana's sake.

* * *

Mia flew back from Madrid on the first flight she could to get to Ana. Mia went straight from the airport to her friend's hospital bedside to join her brother. Whilst Ana was pale, Mia thought that Ana looked better than when she last saw her. Mia held on to her friend's hand and started to cry "Oh, Ana." Christian put a comforting arm around Mia's shoulders. Grace had told Mia that playing Ana's favourite music would help her so before Mia left she gave Ana her MP3 player and placed the headphones over her ears.

* * *

Elena went back to the hospital after she knew that Mia had seen Ana through Grace. Elena now thought that enough was enough. There was much to be had from Ana's death. Now that Ana was going to be officially dead rather than missing Ana's trust fund would be bequeathed to her rather than locked down. She couldn't wait to celebrate with her new boy!

Elena saw that Christian hadn't moved from Ana's beside. It was pathetic in her mind and she thought that she taught Christian to be better this. Elena had dressed up in the way that she had when she enticed Christian in the first place – when he was fifteen years old. Elena sat by Christian, laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand her hers.

"You look so sad, Christian. Lonely and very sad" Elena consoled.

"How do you expect me to be?" Christian responded wretchedly.

"I understand Christian. I do. It's so hard to say good bye to someone that you care about" Elena stroked Christian's hand gently. "I'm surprised at you though, Christian. You always said that you were never a hearts and flowers man. But here you are watching over Ana?"

Christian shifted uneasily in his seat "We found each other and it just clicked."

"Just like we did." Elena's silky voice was back on.

"What we did was wrong! I deceived my family just for a quick fuck. Mia got hurt because of it." Christian said, still ashamed of himself.

"We were attracted to each other. It was obvious. We needed the same things. That was also obvious. We were two consenting people." Elena reasoned.

"Why are you bringing this up now, Elena?" Christian directly challenged.

"We've been friends with benefits before and I can help you get over this. It can be like it was – care-free and easy." Elena offered.

"It's in the past. It's over! It was over years ago. Why can't you let it go?" Christian said exasperatedly.

"Because I won't allow you treat me like some condom you've kept in your wallet for years and now thrown away because you've suddenly noticed the used by date. It doesn't have to be that way and I'm not the type of person who's used to being ignored. I've needed you recently. Before this. You haven't answered my calls rand I've been looking all over for you." Elena felt scorned and Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Well that's because I have been avoiding you everywhere including in my own family home. You never used to be this clingy" Christian said bluntly. He couldn't give a fuck what Elena wanted when Ana was fighting for her life.

"If you don't like clingy, do you really think that Ana's the girl for you? Ana was always had silly dreams of finding true love with a man who has high moral character. Yet she fell for you. Don't you think you'll always be just... second-best to her. You're the worthless son of Crack whore. Maybe she just pities you." Elena deviously suggested.

"Fuck you Elena!" Christian angrily reacted. He felt tormented by Elena's words. He thought he saw the truth in them.

"My place or yours?" Elena then laughed at her own joke and took delight at Christian's rage.

"Get the fuck out Elena." Christian ordered.

"Say your last Good Bye, Christian. I'm switching off the machine tonight. The doctor said the longer the person has been in a coma, the poorer the outlook and Ana's time is up." Elena slinked out of Ana's hospital room.

"Please Ana wake up. I love you so much. Please try." Christian kissed Ana softly on her lips and then followed through with a long deep kiss – if this was the last time he was going to get to kiss Ana he was going to make it a kiss to remember.

* * *

Ana's recovery started from the moment Christian kissed Ana. Ana's heart-rate was then responsive whenever Christian was with her and Christian didn't dare leave her. Elena no longer had the choice of switching off the life support machine. The doctors were sure that Ana would become awake and aware. At first Ana could only be awake and alert for a few minutes, but gradually was able to stay awake for longer periods and was able to clutch Christian's hand when he asked her if she was in any pain. Pain in this instance was good – it meant that Ana was regaining consciousness.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – They lived happily ever after**

Ana was having a nightmare. She was sure she had heard Elena's voice. Elena had found her. Ana knew she had to wake up. She had to get away. Elena was going to hurt her. Ana suddenly opened her eyes but her overwhelming sense of fear was still present. Ana was trembling, barely able to breath and sweating. Ana lifted herself up from her bed. Christian gently grabbed hold of Ana and hugged her softly. Ana wasn't well enough to be up. Ana was still dressed in a hospital gown and Christian took a glance down her back. Christian saw an array of scars. The scars were mostly raised short lines but there was a few cigarette burns too. Christian was fucking livid that Ana had been hurt this way - no wonder she ran at BDSM. Christian knew he wouldn't push her again in that direction. He would stick to vanilla if he got to keep Ana. But did this mean that Tom was telling the truth that Elena had hurt Ana? Or was someone else responsible? Christian would find out.

"Please don't hurt me." Ana cried. She had to run. She had to hide.

Christian tried to reassure Ana "No baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear to God, I promise, I promise."

Ana looked Christian in the eyes and she relaxed. She was safe. It was just a dream. Ana fell back into a deep sleep.

"Don't leave me" Ana mumbled in her sleep.

"I won't baby" Christian promised.

* * *

Elena was pissed off that Ana had yet again thwarted her plans and worst of all that Ana had turned Christian, her boy, against her. But she wondered if she still had a hold over Ana that she could use to get Christian back. If she could break up Christian and Ana then there was hope that he would come back to her. She would point out the folly of love and put him back on the right track to be the master of his universe. All she needed to do was wait for Christian to leave Ana for a few moments. Elena sat in a chair down the corridor from Ana's room and got up when she saw that Christian had left Ana's room to use the toilet. It gave her all the time she needed. Elena walked into Ana's room. Ana suddenly turned into pure fear when she saw Elena.

"Ana" Elena said in a silky voice that Ana remembered so well.

"How did you find me?" Ana whispered.

"Christian of course. He told me about you. He was very honest." Elena smiled a wicked smile at Ana.

"What did he say?" Ana feebly asked.

"That he was bored of you. That he has needs that you can't fulfil. He's here out of pity. If you weren't so stupid, you'd know that. But you're so stupid. You're so stupid." Elena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not true. Christian wants me." Ana said nervously.

Elena slapped Ana's face hard and grabbed her hair "Don't you disrespect me, Ana! You thinking that just proves how naive you really are. Why would Christian want you? Come on now, really. Look at you-you think that he's impressed? There's something I've always wanted to tell you and I think you're ready to hear it. You're hideously ugly, obese and extremely dim-witted. At least you are not my problem anymore." Elena let go of Ana's hair like it was a dirty rag.

Christian made his way back from the toilet. The door was slightly partly open. He heard Ana's voice. It was full of anguish.

"Was I nothing more than a problem? I did everything you've asked me to and I took every punishment in silence. Every beating and every humiliation. I never once complained when you didn't feed me or clothe me. " Christian was in pain in Ana's words - she had truly suffered at Elena's hands

"It was for your own good. To keep you in line and prepare you for what's out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. You need me! You're too weak to face it without me." Christian wondered if Elena was always so manipulative.

"You're wrong about me! There's so much more to me! But could you once just say that you love me? That you care for me? You're the only mother I have ever known" Ana cried, all she ever wanted was to be accepted by her step-mother.

"Ana, let me make this clear. You are nothing but a hair in my expensive make-up." Elena said with contempt. "How can anyone love that? Don't let him deceive you! Trust me, my dear, he'll leave you as soon as he's had his fill of you. When that happens I won't say I told you so!"

Christian saw how Elena's words crushed Ana and knew he had heard enough to understand what Ana had always been up against. Ana curled up in a ball biting her thumb. Christian went to Ana's side and pulled her in a protective hug.

"Elena, I've told you this before but perhaps I should make myself clearer. When you leave never return" Christian ordered. "But first, I thought it was me who wasn't good enough for Ana? Didn't you call me second-best?"

"No. Listen. That's not what I meant... You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned." Elena put her best smile on "Christian, whatever is the matter with you?"

"Nothing with me. A lot with you by the time I'm done with you. I heard what you said to Ana and I'm going to destroy you. I withdrawing my investment in the beauty salons and that's just step one. Step two is telling Grace about you. You know how she feels about child abusers…" Christian said with a smirk. It was a delight to see Elena's face turn sour - showing her for what she really was.

Elena knew she would be financially ruined by Christian withdrawing his support and Grace would end her socially. This was all Ana's fault. "You're a stupid selfish bitch!" Elena screamed at Ana. Elena pulled her hand back to slap Ana again but Christian caught it.

"If you ever come near Ana again, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" Christian threatened and then harden his hold around Elena's wrist. Christian's eyes told Elena he had no problem snapping it if that what it took for her to leave Ana alone.

Elena's eyes widen in fear "Yes."

Christian let go of Elena's wrist and Elena scurried away. As soon as the door was shut Ana burst into tears and Christian held on to Ana tighter.

"You said you wouldn't tell her where I was?" Ana's voice betrayed the hurt she felt.

Christian kissed Ana's forehead "You deserve better and I'm so sorry I failed you. Have you ever told anyone what she did to you?"

Ana shook her head "No one would've listen to me."

"I'll listen. Can you tell me?" Christian softly asked.

"I don't want to talk about this now. Please" Ana begged. Christian noticed Ana tremble.

"No, baby. I know what it feels like to be afraid. My birth mother was a crack whore and she got beat up by her pimp. She let me get beat up too. But she was all I had – the only one I spoke to. Then she died. She overdosed. She left me. It took her pimp four days to find her. When I finally realised she wasn't coming back I felt it was my fault. Fuck it, whilst I'm being open, I still feel to blame. I've never told anyone that shit. I never wanted anyone to be tainted by it. But it's not like that with you. I'm fifty shades of fucked-up, I never pretended to be anybody else but me to you and yet you still cared enough to come back for me. You've given me hope – what was hurt could be healed, what was lost could be saved. I want to give you something in return. You can make the decision to trust me, Ana."

Ana nodded "I do trust you. No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"Did she cause the scars on your back?" Christian cautiously asked.

Ana nodded again "I never passed as the perfect daughter. I tried so hard to please her but I couldn't."

Christian eyes flashed in anger but he held it in. He knew he had to hold it in for Ana. "Baby, none of this is your fault and it wasn't for your own good. Please believe that. I know how hard that is. Did you run to get away from Elena?"

"Yes. I've spent my most of my life hiding from people. I thought if they could see inside of me they would despise me like Elena does. I'm glad it's you that found me and accepted me." Ana looked into Christian's eyes.

"Ana, you're everything to me. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were – a strong, honest, clever, beautiful young lady. And I know that things are gonna be okay when I'm with you. I want to stay close to you, no matter what. Because... I love you." Christian kissed Ana, a little kiss at first developing into deep one.

Grace then walked into the room with Mia. "We just saw Elena leave. She didn't say hello. Is everything ok?"

"It is now." Ana said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm free of her, Mia. I'm free."

Mia embraced Ana into hug. It took all of Christian's self-restraint not to brush his little sister away from his Ana.

"Mom, there's a number of things you need to know about Elena" Christian said. Christian told his mother and sister about his relationship with Elena but not the nature of it. This gave Ana the courage to tell them how she was treated by Elena. By the time Christian and Ana were done, Grace knew she would do everything in her power to make Elena's life miserable. She knew that she would always regret befriending and trusting Elena. Grace saw the love between Christian and Ana, she thought they could help each other heal and enjoy life, that they would have a happy ever after.

* * *

Elena stormed out of the hospital. She was going to get that bitch of a step-daughter! She was going to make Ana pay. Elena crossed the car park and got into her car. The car suddenly exploded. Tom watched the car from afar. The witch was finally dead.


	12. A fork in the road 1

_I got thinking what if Ana failed to escape Elena in Once Upon a Time. The gist of the story goes __Part 1: The abuse - Part 2: Recovery - Part 3: Love (Based on Emma - love Austen)_

_The focus is recovering from C-PTSD and the happy after. If you're not mature enough to deal with what causes C-PTSD don't continue to read this story. This chapter is heavily focused on sexual abuse by a guardian (though in the context of BDSM) but it explains why there is a friend (almost brotherly) relationship between Ana and Christian rather than a romantic one at first. It had to be truly awful before it came better but Christian does slowly come together with Ana. If anyone wants to do name calling – don't be gutless and do it anon, sign-up so I can respond. This was posted by a guest reviewer_:

I am absolutely disgusted in this so called stupid story of yours, you made Ana weak and pathetic and Christian was nothing but a cowardly puppet. It makes me think that you have a thing for dirty disgusting Paedophiles, are you trying to live out your own fantasies, you gave Elena too much power and I found that sick. You are nothing but a P*** lover, do you surf facebook trying to pick up victims.

_Whilst reviews, alerts, favourites have given me confidence which I'm grateful for, writing these stories has been therapeutic. I'm trying to recover. Why am I posting? Maybe because I want to feel less alone and show I'm less ashamed by putting my feelings out there in a way that doesn't harm me - opps. I was terrified and I did everything I did because I was afraid – does that make me weak and pathetic? BDSM is about play. Sexual abuse is about power and control. That is why it is called abuse. The worst bit for me was the words. The motto should be "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words are everlasting." Thanks for adding to that. Real strength comes in the form of getting up in the morning after a nightmare and going to work where there might be triggers for flashbacks. For instance, I am dyslexic which was used against me. Every time someone asks me 'How do you spell…' my head goes into spin, the words stupid and worthless enter my head, I feel dread and fear from a potential slap with a belt and I have to subtly tug a hair to get grounded. _

_I'm living a good life. I've travelled. I've broken free but it doesn't go away. Back then I didn't see an escape route including the police. I understand how the courts work. It is the defence's job to create doubt and get the perpetrator off the hook e.g. the phase 'beyond reasonable doubt'. I admire those who go to court because that's what they face - the accusation that they are lying. I couldn't do that, I wasn't brave enough – I knew it would destroy me. This is probably why in all my stories the abuser always comes to an unfortunate end._

_So on with the story..._

* * *

Christian was restless and bored. What he wanted to fuck. His business was growing the way he wanted it and he was making millions. Elena had found a sub for him. Not a coca-cola submissive who he had messed around with but a true submissive whatever that meant. All he needed was to pop around to her apartment in Seattle. Her apartment was a playpen for her BDSM rendezvous.

* * *

Ana's attempt to escape Elena had failed. Ana was dragged to Elena's apartment when she was found and since then had never left the room. She was no longer Ana. Ana had died. In her place was N. N had been trained by Elena to be the ultimate submissive through pain and arousal. She was constantly in BSDM play and through this her body and mind was in subspace - a "natural high" where N felt disconnected from time and space. N was collared. Her collar was a symbol of her ownership to Elena. It meant that any order Elena gave N was followed and obeyed. When Elena was away N was kept under lock and key.

Elena, her mentor, had found a client for N. N just finished shaving her hair clean and got into the INSPECT position. She had a missed a spot and so N received a harsh whipping and well-defined welts formed across her back. Barely a whimper escaped her lips as she was beaten. N was then ordered to put on the below-the-breast corset which clinched N's waist, the hobble skirt so that N could only take tiny steps and the ballet boots which had a 9 inch heel so that N had to stand on the end of her toes. N was then given the full face mask to put on. Once N had dressed she was told to go into the WAIT position.

* * *

Elena lead Christian into N's room. It was painted black with all sorts of punishment implements hanging from the walls and had a wooden horse and cross in the middle. Christian saw a young woman kneeling with spread legs and her hands resting on her thighs, palms up. A play chest was wide open.

"This is my much-loved toy. She very obedient" Elena told Christian, took the cat off the wall and then turned to N "Remove your clothes but keep the boots on and then go in the STAND position." N did as she was told "She has a perfect body. Look." Elena then delivered another order "Lick his boots. She'll lick and suck anything you want her too."

"Elena, boot worship isn't my thing."

"Fine. Cane her. PUNISHMENT position" Elena ordered and N immediately did what she was told. Elena got a rattan cane off the wall and held out the cane to Christian.

Christian didn't want to. For some reason, he didn't think that what was happening to the sub was quiet right. "A drink first perhaps. Perhaps I could have a look at the contract." He had to get his head around what was going on here.

Elena ignored the comment about the contract "Ok. Then you can decide what to do with her. N wait in the SUBMIT position." N again followed the order without hesitation. But Elena wasn't satisfied. "I think I have something else mind. You look too comfortable" Elena then then hog-tied and suspended N from the ceiling. A ball gag was placed on N so that N's screams would be stifled. Christian watched. Normally, he would've have been turned on but he wanted to just run from this place and never look back. He could swear that he saw the sub's hand shake in fear. Why wasn't she safe signalling if she had her fill?

"Do what you want to her. Pony-Play. Mummification. The cling film is in the adult toy chest. Feel free to use anything in there. She's had them all before. She's experienced in all things." Elena offered.

"You know I don't go in for that shit."

"Experiment. I'll show you how later. Would red wine do?"

* * *

Elena and Christian were back in N's room with red wine in their hands. Elena grabbed N's throat cutting off the air. Christian was surprised by the length of time Elena held on to the sub's throat. "Elena, stop. Enough."

"It's breath control, Christian. She's used to it."

"It's dangerous."

Elena rolled her eyes "Let's try needle play. Hand me the sterilized needles."

"No."

"Well, what is it that you want her to do?"

"I want to see her face. Remove the hood."

Elena did was what was requested of her. Christian could see the absolute fear in the sub's eyes but it was replaced quickly with passiveness. Christian recognised the woman as Anastasia Lambert and was shocked by it.

"Looks familiar. Maybe this will help." Elena placed the eye mask Ana made on her face.

Christian for the first time saw Elena for what she was. He had to get Ana out of here. Christian gulped "I thought she ran away"

"She did. My PI found her. I gave her a new purpose in life. She's sought after now" Elena smirked.

"Why did you do this to her?" Christian demanded "Was it because she danced with me?"

"She wants this Christian. She wouldn't disobey me if she didn't."

"She's barely 18. She doesn't know what she wants."

"Of course she does and don't use that tone with me Christian. You know that I'm your secret keeper." Elena held up a heated copper knife. "Your new found fortune and power won't last long if the press found out about what I know about you."

"What are you going to do?"

"What she wants me to do."

"You're not doing that in front me. I don't do knife or fire play."

"Are you sure you're not closeted vanilla?" Elena mocked.

Elena put down the knife but took a vicious looking bull whip from the wall. The ball gag stopped Ana's screams as Elena whipped Ana's body repeatedly with full force. Ana went rigid at the pain. Christian had been on the BDSM scene to know that Ana had received enough pain. That Ana wasn't enjoying what was being done to her at all. So why didn't she signal to stop. That she was being pushed past way beyond her limits.

"Ana." Christian said but noticed the lack of recognition from Ana at her name. "Ana, give the safety signal. Come on. Ana just do it. You don't have to suffer like this. Does she even have a signal?"

Elena smiled. "She's a true submissive. What do you think?"

"You mean she's a sex slave" Christian spat in disgust.

"Yes."

"How long have you being doing this to her?"

"It took me 6 months to find her. She was living off the street. Never once turned to prostitution. When I got her back she fought the man I had sold her virginity to. I couldn't have that happen again. It took a lot to curb her spirit. Now she knows how to behave."

"This is sick Elena. Sick. If she's a slave name your fucking price."

"She's priceless. But I'll loan her to you. Share."

"Everyone can be brought. You told me that. I don't think that you would fare well in prison."

"You would risk everything for her?"

"If that what it takes, yes!"

"The salon business I want you to gift them to me."

"They're yours."

It would cut Christian of any ties of Elena - he was disgusted by her. Christian untied Ana and carried her to his car.

* * *

Christian gave Ana a bath, dried her off and then laid her on her front on his bed. He got a first aid and then gently tended to her cuts on her back. Christian was disgusted at Elena but he was caught between a rock and hard place. He couldn't go to the police without Elena singing like a canary and he knew that Ana was still believed missing. Once Ana was sleeping, Christian got up and went to play his piano.

Christian went back into his room to check on Ana. He had brought tomato soup with bread on a tray with him. But Ana wasn't in the bed. She was in the WAIT position. Christian wondered how long she had been in that position.

"Ana, what are you doing? You should be resting." Christian asked gently. But Ana didn't respond. Christian then remember that Elena had referred to Ana by a letter. "N, look at me"

Ana looked up from the WAIT position.

'FUCK!' Christian thought. 'Was there anything left of Ana? Was her mind completely broken?'

Christian called Flynn.


	13. A fork in the road 2

Ana was at first lost in her pain and suffering but Christian paid for round the clock intensive care. Ana's brain was hijacked by its own alarm system, so Flynn set a course of treatment in which the alarm could be reset and was no longer in survival mode.

Ana was prescribed medication to manage depression (SSRI) and decrease nightmares relating to her ordeal (Prazosin). But Flynn didn't want to use drugs too long to numb the psychological pain and wanted Ana to get into psychotherapy as soon as possible. The first step was teaching Ana deep breathing exercises to manage short-term distress and Ana's diet was carefully planned and prepared for her, to ensure she received the right nutrition which strengthened her body. With a strengthened body Ana could concentrate on talking through the trauma so that she could learn to cope and control her thoughts and feelings about it. The therapy was discussed with Ana so that she could identify that her trauma reactions were normal and to understand the goals of the treatment which was to become unafraid of her memories and live a full life. This education provided the basis for the rest of the sessions.

The first therapy used was Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR) which used Ana's own rapid, rhythmic eye movements to dampen the power of emotionally charged memories of her trauma whilst talking about it. This was followed by Prolonged Exposure (PE) therapy where Ana talked about her trauma repeatedly until the memories were no longer upsetting. As the distress decreased, Ana felt more in control of her life. At this point, Grace offered Ana a new home. Ana was determined to finish her high school education through receiving private remedial lessons to receive her high school diploma. Her high school diploma was required for her to study English Literature at college.

Cognitive Processing Therapy (CPT) was then used to understand how the trauma changed Ana's thoughts and feelings. Since Ana had a love literature she found it easiest to express herself through writing with the aid of worksheets. The therapy then focused on learning how to integrate the trauma into a personal story of healing and recovery. At first Ana struggled talking but gradually felt better over time as it helped her to make sense of what happened and allowed her to have fewer self-negative thoughts about the trauma.

* * *

Christian was pleased that Ana was making progress but didn't understand why she seemed to be helped by the same therapies he had rejected. Christian decided to speak to Flynn.

Flynn wasn't at all surprised by Christian's reaction, in fact, he expected for Christian to come to him sooner. Flynn tried to reassure Christian. "Ana knows that her father loved her and doesn't feel responsible for his death. There was a sense of self-worth to salvage because Ana's abuse started later in life. Whilst Ana feels to blame she doesn't feel self-loathing. She wants to be relieved of that blame. Christian you shouldn't compare your trauma with Ana's. It's very different. This isn't about worthy and unworthy victims" Flynn knew he had to get the session back on to Christian's issues "Christian, what is your goal here?"

"I just want to help Ana" Christian stated.

"Do feel to blame for Ana's condition?" Flynn asked.

"You know what I did with Elena. I could've stopped it." Christian reasoned.

"That would've meant realising that Elena was predatory when she involved you in her BDSM fantasies" Flynn countered.

"But we discussed this, I was in denial" Christian again took the blame.

"I would say you weren't ready to confront that. Are you ready now?" Flynn asked getting to the crux of the problem.

"This isn't about me" Christian replied bluntly.

"This is your session" Flynn had got Christian there.

"Tell me how to help Ana" Christian words were almost a demand.

"You're already helping her" Flynn pointed out.

"It isn't enough. Nowhere near enough" Christian was desperate to make Ana's world a better place after he had failed her. Christian felt responsible and protective of Ana - Flynn would describe Christian's relationship with Ana as friendship almost brotherly love than sexual attraction.

"What helped you?" Flynn asked, though already knew the answer.

"Why?" was Christian's short response.

"Maybe you could do the same for Ana" Flynn posed.

"Grace and Carrick adopting Mia helped and music." Irritation crept into Christian's voice. Flynn knew this.

"Ana is already writing and expressing her thoughts and feelings through this" Flynn informed Christian.

"I can't adopt a child for her" Christian responded sarcastically.

"That wasn't my suggestion though Mia has been a great help to Ana too. How about a pet?" Flynn suggested.

"Are you comparing Mia to a pet?" A smile crept around Christian's lips.

Flynn ignored the provocation "People keep pets because they bring out the feeling of love, they are good companions, are fun so they help to reduce stress and if the pet was a dog it would help Ana spend time outdoors, and meet new people. Give her a routine."

"Is there a downside to this idea?" Christian wasn't a cup half-full kind of guy.

"Ana may continue to believe that she can't do certain things on her own. For example, if the dog keeps strangers from coming too close, the owner will not have a chance to learn that they can handle this situation without the dog. I personally think that if Ana continues with therapy this risk can be managed though try not to choose a Doberman."

Christian took the idea away with him.

* * *

The Greys wanted Elena to be put before the courts for what she did to Ana. Christian had bravely told them about his relationship with Elena and how he came to find Ana. He explained why BDSM had appealed to him and how Mia's ice skating accident led to him to cool it off with Elena. Christian expected his family to turn on him and call him every name under the sun but he owed it to Ana to come clean and heal some of the damage he had caused. Grace was livid – not with Christian – but Elena. Grace engulfed her son in a hug and told him it wasn't his fault but Christian didn't believe it. If he had let his mother know sooner what he did with Elena then may be Ana could've been saved all the pain she was going through. However, Grace did make it clear that she expected him to support Ana's court case through submitting a statement of what happened to him if required. Christian was about to protest but knew he had no choice – not if he wanted Ana to get justice for what she went through.

At first Ana refused to talk to the police, thinking they would dismiss it. She knew how difficult a conviction would be. Elena had warned her about "False Memory Syndrome" and Ana felt that she would be labelled as a troublemaker, fantasist or psychologically unsound. Flynn reassured her that he would testify for her and Carrick promised he wouldn't allow her to be bamboozled in the witness box with personal attacks on her character or be argued with that some of the incidents of abuse was too long ago for her to remember accurately. Ana felt braver with Christian, Carrick and Flynn on her side but her real strength came from Grace who seemed to accept her as a daughter.

Carrick arranged for the police to interview Ana and take her statement. Elena was then charged but released on bail. Elena's lawyer had denied the charge blaming the abuse on poor parenting rather than criminal intent and since she had no other children in her care was unlikely to re-offend. Grace decided to visit Elena.

Grace knocked on her door. Elena openned and Grace coolly looked Elena in the eye saying the witch's name with disdain "Elena."

Elena slyly smiled "Grace. How you must despise me now?"

"That word doesn't come close to what I feel for you. What you put that poor girl through was horrendous" Grace had tears in her eyes.

"Ah! Poor Ana. It was character building" Elena said dismissively.

Grace slapped Elena "You're going to plead guilty."

"Why would I do that?" Elena snapped.

"Because if you don't Christian will provide a statement on how you groomed him. That would diminish your defense. It will show that you're a repeat offender. The case would go public and they'll be after you." Grace threatened "But if you plead guilty with Ana, you go away quietly."

Elena had laughed "Christian would despise going public."

Grace said "but the public would despise you for torturing an innocent young girl like Ana. See you in court Elena."

Elena knew it wasn't an empty threat.

Ana knew she would have to wait months for the case to go to court but when the date came Elena pleaded guilty. It meant she didn't have to provide evidence in person. The police then told Ana that Elena had been given a sentence of five years. It didn't seem much when Elena had stolen her childhood.


	14. A fork in the road 3

Eventually Ana stopped being aggrieved at Elena's prison sentence but became grateful that Elena would find it near impossible to hurt someone ever again because when Elena had served her time she would have to struggle through life with a criminal record. It made Ana realise that Elena was not all powerful and that she could live her life freely without fear and pain.

Ana was pleased to have been accepted to the University of Washington to study Literature but beyond college Ana hadn't thought about her future. Going to college had been an ambition for Ana before she had been kept captive by Elena at the age of 17. Even when Ana was living off the streets, freezing and starving, she dreamt that one day she would go and study the great literary works of the Western World. But after her captivity her future became non-existent so she didn't think about it. She hadn't thought about anything other than what she had been going through. Now that that time in her life was over, all that Ana wanted was a sense of normalcy. Decisions regarding relationships and careers could wait until she had adjusted to a college routine.

Ana wanted to stay at the Grey family home whilst studying so that she would have the safety and security that had been lacking during the majority of her life but would also wanted to be with her young Westie, Jock, that Christian had given her. Ana was rarely seen without Jock and Jock was the ideal dog for Ana since he was loyal but independent so Ana didn't feel overwhelmed, and he was jolly but also sociable which helped not hindered Ana's ability to meet new people. Ana was hesitant to make friends but she didn't avoid interactions with students and tutors either. Ana eventually made friends through Mia with Kate and Jose. They were both in the year above her which meant they had got through the stage of having wild parties and experimenting with vices every night, instead they were taking their studies more seriously and this was more appealing to Ana who wanted a quiet life. Ana had found the work at college easy to get to grips with. Her remedial classes for her high school diploma had helped her retune her study skills and she no longer had to cope with being constantly harassed by Elena instead of studying. She was getting good grades.

Ana knew that without the Greys she may never have attained her dream of college. She knew how lucky she was. Though Ana was careful not to trivialise her own trauma she knew that there were some victims of sexual, physical and emotional abuse who had to survive and face the aftermath without the love she had received from the Greys and the expensive medical and legal support that Christian had paid for. C-PTSD was a high maintenance life-time disorder that required constant care by Ana herself, so that she would continue to have a healthy body and mind. No-one could do it for her, she had to want to get better. Ana had to continue with therapy despite having processed the trauma extensively after Christian had first found her. The trauma in essence was stored in a file but a trigger could force the trauma back into the inbox and Ana would have to struggle all over again. During these times Ana was plagued with self-doubt as she tried to distance herself from the memories and so was unable to release the emotions. It was through talking to her therapist that helped her to critique the memories from a new perspective so that she could reprocess the memories and accept them again.

At times, Christian had irked Ana through constantly checking that she was sticking to her dietary plan and exercise routine which consisted of walking Jock, badminton and yoga. Yoga also helped Ana relax through concentrating on breathing and this was complemented through bamboo or hot stone massages which were hands-free so that there were no triggers of sexual touching. A massage using hands would make Ana's body feel emotionally charged so that it became numb and taut - body memories. Ana had felt guilt, shame, embarrassment and confusion during her captivity since there were times when Ana had felt sexually stimulated and aroused. She felt guilty because she had responded and was embarrassed and confused about why she did. Afterwards there was always the feeling of humiliation that she had given in. During her therapy she had to understand that the feelings were an automatic reflex response overshadowed by pain rather than a desire or want. Abuse was abuse, regardless of how her body had responded. Forced arousal was a way for Elena to make Ana feel responsible for what happened to her but by talking about it Ana had reduced the emotional stigma of what happened and it helped her to heal.

Ana couldn't help but compare her abuse from Elena with Christian's. It was much more devious. Ana knew that Christian was younger than her when Elena had sexually abused him - he was just a young 15 year old. Christian's sexual needs had, in very simple terms, been taken care of and therefore he had been drawn to Elena. Through the abuse, Christian had learnt about his body and he felt that the knowledge was about him and not Elena, the perpetrator. Christian felt that he owned his body and not her. But, Elena had lured him in by playing with his emotional needs and vulnerabilities including possible previous associations of sex with pain (e.g. early exposure to prostitution via his birth mother, Ella, so that it was wired into his subconsciousness). Elena had sexually, physically and emotionally abused Christian and she had preyed upon him, whether he was willing to accept that or not. Regardless, Ana knew that neither of them (her and Christian) was responsible for what happened to them and neither of them was to blame.

Christian had joined Ana in therapy to discuss the event that triggered Ana's horrific ordeal – the masked ball. Both Ana and Christian knew that Elena was a depraved heartless manipulator who enjoyed the power and control that she held over them. Ana, whilst relieved that she had escaped Elena, knew that the whole thing had been set-up so that Christian would feel to blame for what happened to her. Ana had felt guilty for being the prop that had been used to get to him. Elena had wanted to hurt both of them and had succeeded. It was Ana's goal to accept that she wasn't responsible for Elena's manipulation and violence. Her hope was that Christian would accept that too. Whilst Ana had achieved her goal through the therapy, her hope for Christian was dashed because despite accepting that Elena was malicious and immoral (though more for what she did to Ana than to him) he felt that he allowed her to get away with the respectable and decent image that she presented to the neighbourhood. Ana knew that his feelings and emotions were deep rooted within the abuse he had received from his mother's pimp and the neglect that he had experienced from the time he was born until he was 4. Ana knew that traditional therapy methods had not worked for Christian, which is why his therapy with Flynn focused on short-term goals of the here and now rather than long-term personal growth and recovery through processing his trauma, but it seemed unfair that Christian couldn't be helped to integrate his trauma within his personal life story when he had helped her so much to overcome Elena's treatment of her. After the therapy sessions, Christian gave Ana her locket back that she had dropped at the masked ball. Before the sessions Christian didn't know if any reminder of the ball would cause Ana pain so he avoid the issue but as soon as Ana had the locket back around her neck she found herself more spirited, her mother's locket had always given her such strength.

* * *

_I have surfed the internet about abuse (though not in the way the guest reviewer implied) because it was difficult for me to talk at first and there are loads of places for self-help even if you can't afford therapy: NAPAC and Victim Support in the UK are fantastic charities. Writing this has helped me realise that people like the guest reviewer allow pedophiles to exist and suffocate victims because they are in denial about abuse or unwilling to confront how abuse is like in reality. I hope this story will help people realise that they aren't alone in the multi-shade of feelings and thoughts that comes with being a survivor a.k.a fuckedupness. When we talk/write/draw about this issue openly we reduce the power of abusers. I can't believe how much I let that idiot get to me by listening to them that writing this story made me appear supportive of abusers. I'm glad I continued to write and I don't feel guilty or ashamed for writing this. The next chapter will begin the romance part of this story._


	15. A fork in the road 4

It was a Saturday but like any other day for Ana it would consist of badminton, taking care of Jock and studying but at least there were no classes or therapy sessions to attend. Ana made a note in her diary that her mood was content and relaxed. She was feeling good after her time on the badminton court, exercise produced endorphins and endorphins helped her to be happy.

Mia found Ana in the bathroom shampooing her beloved dog Jock.

Mia sat on the toilet seat, she wanted some advice "Ana, do you think that Ethan likes me?"

Ana had only seen Ethan, Kate's brother, with Mia once and she didn't really know so instead she said "I didn't think that Ethan was your type. He's into stuff like country music and has read Sophie's World." Ethan was on the verge of finishing his Psychology degree.

"To clarify man is my type, plus he's got green eyes." Mia firmly replied but then continued uncertainly "Do you think that Kate would mind if I dated Ethan?"

Mia was a bubbly and outgoing person who matched Kate in that respect. They bonded over a love of shopping and fashion which Ana dreaded. Ana knew that Kate could be quiet fiery, so said "It may be awkward between you two if it didn't work out. Jose seems to like you. I spoke to him. He was sweet and said that you shared an environmentally friendly outlook on life. You must've noticed that he hangs out with you a lot." Jose was the perfect guy in every way: good-looking, funny, nice and smart. Ana thought that Jose would make the perfect match with Mia. They would complement each other's artistic passions: Mia for cooking and playing the cello, Jose for photography.

"But he asks about you all the time." Mia sighed "You're an amazing person but it gets a little monotonous - it's not like you're Lady Gaga!"

"Meat dresses have never been my thing. He's just creating conversation" Ana suggested, there was no way Jose would be really interested in her "If he didn't like you he wouldn't hang out with you."

"You think he really likes me?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Yes" Ana reassured.

"Thanks, Ana. You're the best" Mia hugged Ana and helped her to groom Jock.

* * *

Mia and Ana left the bathroom together and bumped into Elliot.

Elliot looked quizzically at them "Were you two up to something? Girl-on-girl …"

"Elliot" Christian said in warning.

Elliot put his hands up "Ok, ok, ok. Chill little bro. So are you two ready to parrrttty?"

"Elliot, they're too young" Christian huffed.

"They're second year college students" Elliot reasoned.

"Ana's in her first year" Christian corrected but Ana blushed at Christian's condescension.

"But still in college. It means they are up for a good time and Chuck E. Cheese is no longer their thing" Elliot turned to Mia for support "What do you think?"

"Please, Christian. I heard your parties totally rock." Mia smiled sweetly at Christian, knowing full well that Christian couldn't deny her most things. The only thing he didn't relent on was her safety. "You'll be there and so would Elliot."

"Fat lot of good he would be" Christian retorted.

"I would rather have a good book and a warm bath" Ana chimed in.

"Ana, you're coming" Mia wasn't going to take no for an answer and then turned to her brother "Chrissstiannnn, pleasssssssse!"

"Fine, just quit your whining but I should warn you it's mainly about business. Connecting the right people." Christian did hold private large glamorous parties so that he could look the part of the billionaire play-boy but for the most part he was aloof at them. He made an appearance and shook hands but then disappeared. Every guest was searched for video recording equipment (and drugs) but the parties had stopped the press prying any further into his private life because they thought it was all out in the open. But the real reason why he held them was an attempt to divert his thoughts away from Ana, he saw his thoughts about her as contaminated. Christian no-longer indulged in BDSM, finding Ana forced into BDSM was enough to curb his appetite for it, but Christian needed a release and there was occasionally a brunette who would be happy to have a quick, meaningless, hands-off fuck with a billionaire and she was then paid handsomely to keep her mouth shut. He had taken a leaf out of Elliot's book.

"And hell is just a sauna" Elliot quipped. "The women! What can you say? God must have been a genius and thanks to my genius brother I got access." Elliot wiggled his eye brows.

Christian glared at his brother "It also stops the rumours that Elliot initiated. You do realise that Asexuality Research asked me to be their spokesperson? I had to donate a substantial amount of money to make them back off"

Elliot chuckled "Man, I did not expect them to take me seriously. Oh, I forgot. Mia, there's a guy with great biceps waiting in our lounge. Remember my motto 'have fun but be prepared'. Well, I'm going to sleep and get fully charged for tonight."

"Jose!" Mia looked expectantly at Ana and clapped her hands together, Ana beamed back, and Mia composed herself before walking into the lounge, followed by Christian who seemed to have a sense of purpose in his stride. Mia rolled her eyes at Mr Judgemental. Ana walked shyly behind Mia.

"Hi. I thought I would return Ana's book back. It was a gripping read" Jose handed the book to Ana. It was 'The picture of Dorian Gray', Christian thought that it was a cautionary tale rather than a gripping read. Ethical hedonism was an idea that he had identified with. For some time, Christian had been living the high life in which he pursued a fulfilment of the senses through fast cars, fine wine, frivolous sex and ferocious business. He had beauty on the outside but his soul was marked with every deadly sin other than sloth. He worked hard and played hard. Christian wondered how he would be portrayed in a painting if it reflected his sadistic scarred soul.

"Jose, are you doing anything tonight?" Mia asked Jose exuberantly.

"I'm not sure" Jose said worriedly wondering where Mia's question was leading to.

"We're going to Christian's party. Would you like to come? We'll invite Kate too" Mia said as she made the plans in her head.

"I'll be up for that" Jose confirmed, hoping that at the party he may be able to catch Ana alone and reveal his feelings.

"I'm sure you will" Christian said sardonically as he had already assessed that Jose had more than a fondness towards Ana. Christian took a small step towards Jose so that Ana was slightly shielded from Jose.

"Mr Grey" Jose offered his hand respectfully and Christian shook it "It would be a pleasure to come to your party, sir."

"It's a strict black tie dress code" Christian said hoping this would put Jose off.

"Well, I'll better go and hire a suit. See you tonight, Mr Grey. Mia. Ana." Jose lingered on Ana's name with meaning and then left the house.

"Isn't he divine? What should I wear? The purple dress or the red?" Mia asked Ana but it was Christian that answered.

"Which one covers you up the most?" Christian asked humourlessly and Mia responded with the finger. Mia then skipped off to choose her dress.

"You know he likes you don't you" Christian said bluntly to Ana.

"Don't be ridiculous" Ana laughed.

"It's not ridiculous for someone to like you Ana. Just be careful. The right guy is out there I just don't think he's it" Christian warned.

Ana sighed "Even if he was interested it's not something that I would ever want. You know, not after …"

Christian felt a touch of pain at Ana's words "You should come tonight. But not because Mia told you to but because you want to. It'll be fun. I'll take care of you."

"You always do" Ana smiled gratefully.

* * *

Mia, Kate and Ana were in their stunning evening dresses posing as Charlie's Angels. Jose took a few photographs with his camera. Suddenly Ana had a panic attack and felt an intense rush of memories which overwhelmed Ana with fear. She started to tremble. Christian had organised a limo to pick up Mia and friends, it had pulled up outside the Grey family home. The problem was that it was a white vehicle and Elena's Private Investigator had bundled Ana into a white van. It caused a flash back which caused a panic attack. Ana was very frightened, her heart was beating irregularly and her stomach was churning over. Ana then had a shortness of breath and dizziness was threatening to overcome her. Mia steadied Ana and tried to get her to breathe in rhythm so that her breathing calmed her.

"Ana just breathe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ana, just remember your breathing exercises. Jose and Kate, get into the limo and go. I'll stay with Ana. Tell Christian we'll there soon" Mia instructed. She didn't want to worry Christian about this. It would only embarrass Ana.

Once Ana got her breath back Mia got Ana inside, helped her to a chair and wrapped a blanket around her. Ana's attack lasted 20 minutes and it had spooked her.

"I thought you had gone already" Elliot yawned having just woken up from his nap.

"The limo sent was white." Mia explained. It was all the information that was needed.

Elliot looked pissed "There's no way Christian…"

"I'm just being silly" Ana said through tears. She knew through therapy that she would discuss this incident and work through it but she felt vulnerable now. "I've ruined you're night."

"It's ok, Ana" Mia said "If you still want to go Elliot can drive us" Mia offered and Ana nodded not wanting to cause any more concern.

"Ok" but Elliot then jokingly caveated "But Taylor can drive us back. With the champagne Christian lays on there's no way I'm missing out."


	16. A fork in the road 5

Christian looked around him. The party was all hip and happening. A carnival of greed and lust: either for money or for sex. It was in this climate, that Christian felt that whilst he had all the characteristics of a human being: blood, flesh and bone; he didn't have a single identifiable human emotion, except for the constant and sharp anger that drove his own greed and lust. Christian then glanced to the entrance where he saw Mia and Elliot looking for him. Behind them was Ana. They were a breath of fresh air in the hell he had created. Mia and Ana was the picture of innocence and Elliot laughed at this shit! Elliot's view on life was always refreshing.

Christian walked over to his family and greeted them "I'm glad you're here." Christian took Ana in his arms and looked her in the eyes "Ana, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't take a turn to negative town" Elliot mockingly begged. "It cramps my style and I have a reputation to uphold."

Christian glared at him for the umpteenth time that day.

Ana responded lightly to Christian as she hated being made a fuss of "It's ok Christian. It's not your fault."

"You look beautiful!" Christian complemented.

Ana expected the complement but thought that Christian didn't really mean it so Ana ignored it and sweetly asked "How are you?"

"Popular" Christian replied sarcastically.

Mia smiled at Ana in Christian's arms, she wished Ana and Christian would just get on with it and declare their love for each other – they belonged together. But both of them were stubborn and Christian was far too noble for his own good.

"How many people got fired?" Elliot asked knowing how his brother would react to Ana's distress.

Christian ignored Elliot's question and instead said "Get yourself a drink from the bar Elliot. You know most people here."

"Ah, everybody loves me, and I intend to keep it that way so laters" Elliot did a salute, but in no time at all he bumped into a competitor. Elliot worked in construction, and was the founder and owner of _Grey Construction_. Elliot got to meet a lot of people he wouldn't usually at Chrisitan's parties, Christian parties were exclusive as they were fun, and therefore he got good business from them.

"Looking good, Grey!" Louis Eden greeted.

"Feeling good, Louis!" Elliot replied. Elliot was one for 'Keeping your friends close, and your enemies closer'.

Christian then turned to Ana and Mia "Kate and Jose are on the dance floor. Kate really can bust some moves. She was keeping up with a professional dancer. Smart too - debating with a minor politician. She's going to make a fine journalist" Ana envied the way that Christian talked about Kate and obviously admired her. Before everything happened with Elena it had been her that was flattered by him. Admittedly, he hadn't known it was her but he had still shown her admiration. A waiter came towards them with what seemed to be cocktails on a tray and Christian gave a cocktail to Mia and then to Ana. "Drink up" Christian ordered. Christian then caught an up-and-coming programmer in the corner of his eye. Christian lowered his voice to Ana and Mia "I have to deal with this. Please excuse me."

'Deal with what?' Ana thought and turned around.

"You are Christian-fucking-Grey! You're a global citizen with Detroit balls of steel." Darren Mills pointed at him exaggeratedly. "If there's anything that you want just ask for it." This was exactly why Christian held his parties. In the technological dominated world which was populated by geeks, outlandish parties were the way to secure business. The golf course was important but only to deal with the old-heads so that growth could be supplemented through old established firms. Christian had a way of merging the old and the new. It was his gift. An overlooked gift and one that he had learnt from Ana.

"We made big bucks, Darren." Christian thought that Darren was an overcompensating geek but he knew his stuff and he was a young man to have on side.

"Let me tell you something." Darren slurred "I've been a poor man, and I've been a rich man. And I choose rich every fucking time. There was this model, Crystal, she looked like Cat Woman and I couldn't believe that she knew my name. She knew my name."

"This isn't high school anymore, Darren" Christian pointed out.

"Damn right it isn't! They say money can't buy happiness? Look at the fucking smile on my face. Ear-to-ear, baby!" Darren laughed.

"Anybody who tells you that money is the root of all evil doesn't fucking have any" Christian actually firmly believed this having starved as kid and he had donated vast sum of money to poverty programmes in developing countries.

Another young business man, Nick Cole, and a middle-aged tycoon, Michael Stone, came to join Christian and Darren. They couldn't stand Darren but he was a necessity.

"Grey, I have to hand it to you, you know the ABC of business. Always be closing." Michael Stone complemented "People eat and sleep in the shadow of what we do"

'Prick!' Christian thought but smugly said "You could've made millions if you had just gotten in early."

"It was fate. For someone like you there's only one thing in the world worth intellectually pursuing."

"What is it, Michael?" Christian gave the expected response.

"Technology and capital, entwined in harmony. People are absorbed in data but my generation know nothing about this. I was brought up in a time when trees were trees and flowers and flowers, but I bet you know the mathematical properties of tree rings and sunflower seeds. Don't you Grey?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't but I don't believe in fate, I believe in odds. Same as you" Christian called Michael's bluff.

"So what's the next best thing, Grey?" Nick Cole asked.

Mia was bored watching Christian interact with his business buddies – it was fake but necessary. In order to be successful, one had to project an image of success at all times. That was Carrick's teaching – confidence! "Come on Ana. Let's dance. Eh…" Mia had taken a sip of her drink, gulped and spat "non-alcoholic. Going to need something stronger than this." Mia placed her drink on a table. Mia led the way waving her hands in the air to the beat. She made heads turn by exuding confidence and moving her hips in a sexy way. Christian was not amused.

Jose and Kate met Mia and Ana halfway across the dance floor.

"Isn't Grey hot?" Kate gushed "You should see he how dances."

"I guess" Ana replied assuming that Kate meant Christian. So they had admired each other? She would never begrudge Christian happiness. He had gone through so much. Kate was also in his league. But Ana realised that she wanted him, he had been there during her most toughest time in life "Has he indicated that he likes you?"

"There have been signs" Kate confirmed with a smile.

Ana suddenly felt heartache. She hadn't wanted to confront her feelings and emotions for Christian. She knew she loved Christian but she couldn't deal with the pain if Christian didn't return her love in the same way. Christian saw as someone her had to protect and care for but could he ever feel something more for her? Ana didn't know how to begin in getting Christian to love her and had felt that since love shouldn't be such hard work that it would just come in time. Ana had then just wanted to focus on getting a normal life back – going to college and getting a degree. But now it seemed that she had lost Christian to Kate.

Jose saw the shifts in Ana's body language and suddenly saw his way into Ana's heart as he had misread the situation, e.g. that Ana was looking for loving not that she was looking for love with a specific somebody. Jose was embolden by alcohol "You know what your problem is? You take yourself way too seriously."

"I do not" Ana responded.

"You should lighten up" Jose advised.

"I am lightened, can we drop this?" Ana pleaded.

"Okay." Jose leaned forward, his lips moving towards Ana's.

Ana stepped back "Did you just try to kiss me?"

"What's wrong with that?" Jose demanded.

"Nothing. It's just that relationships seem too distracting right now. I just think that people shouldn't indulge in acts of love until they are in love. Right now I'd rather concentrate on my studies" Ana said honestly though she felt intimidated.

"Ana, I'll never understand your pious attitude in regards to men, and yet, I'm completely captivated by you. You're not just a conquest" Jose was agitated by Ana's rejection but wasn't quite ready to give in "Why don't you and I go someplace quiet?"

"Listen, dude, the lady said no so it means no" Elliot said in a friendly but warning tone of voice, coming up from behind them.

"I didn't mean any harm" Jose said jovially. He didn't want to take Elliot on.

"I know you didn't. How about getting the girls another round of drinks" Elliot suggested.

"Sure man" Jose slinked off in pursuit of anyone else.

"I'm so sorry Mia." Ana apologised "I didn't know he felt that way."

Mia shrugged and said "Who needs him? I've got a vibrator!"

"You shouldn't let Christian hear you speak like that he'd have a coronary" Elliot chastened. It was easy to be the fun brother when the other brother was Christian.

"Hi Elliot" Gia said "Do you mind if I have a word?" Gia was an extremely good architect that had worked with Elliot on a number of projects. Gia was good-looking: tall and curvaceous who took pride in being well-groomed. Kate recognised Gia from the work she had had done on her parents property and knew that Gia had flirted with Ethan much to his annoyance since he had been with a girl friend at the time. Kate came from a wealthy family and her father was the founder of _Kavanagh Media _who was widely respected for his rational business sense and being shrewd.

"A friend in need is a pest indeed!" Elliot sighed to Kate. "See you girls laters." Elliot then walked and talked with Gia "What do you want Gia?"

"Are you crazy staying business with Tom Harrison or is your brother going to bail him out? I need to know. I'm doing work for him too" Gia said urgently.

"When the shit hits the fan, some guys run for cover and some guys stand up and face the music" Elliot said blasé.

"Cover is better" Gia affirmed.

"That's your call. There's nothing that can't be done. If that's all, Gia? I'm going to get another drink." Elliot walked to the bar and ordered a glass of whisky on the rocks. His brother knew how to provide good liquor.

"So how do you know Grey?" Nick Coles asked. He was new to the scene and was trying to build his connections.

"I grew up with him" Elliot said with a smile on his lips. Elliot leaned against the bar.

"Do you know where he went to college?" Nick Coles queried.

"Don't you know all this?" Elliot knew that most people did their research before meeting a top 20 entry on Forbes most powerful list.

"I just wanted to know if you know. Wasn't he into that whole Harvard thing?" Nick Coles pressed trying to get some dirt on Christian Grey.

"Harvard thing? What whole Harvard thing?" Elliot was enjoying this.

"Well, for one thing, I think he was probably a closet homosexual who did a lot of cocaine. That whole Harvard thing." Nick Coles explained.

"I take it you went to Harvard" Elliot said "What did you think of it?"

"It's one of the most prestigious universities in the world." Nick Coles said as if he was speaking to a fool.

But Elliot was no fool even if he acted it "My brother thought it was okay. As universities go. They give you the scholarly view. It's terrific for anything you want to do - as long as it doesn't involve real money. But then, Christian has always had a unique take on things. It was gives him his edge."

Elliot received his drink and then walked off. For some reason, he wasn't enjoying this party so much. He saw Ana in the queue for the ladies and saw she wasn't happy either. Whilst Elliot knew he would always protect Ana, he didn't see the need to smother her like Christian did.

Ana overheard a young actress whine "I had the most absurd nightmare. I was poor and no one liked me. I lost my career, I lost my apartment…" Ana couldn't stand listening to the shallow problems of a shallow woman but she really needed to go to the toilet.

Her friend reassured her "Nothing is going to happen to you. You're too wonderful. Everything that's meant to happen does and that person deserves it. It's called karma. "

"That's not true" Ana said out loud without thinking.

"Who asked you?" The friend of the actress turned to Ana with disdain.

"It's why we have laws. To correct the wrongs done to others" Ana stood up for herself. Elliot was impressed.

"Are you a law student? Law school is for people who are boring, ugly and serious. The law is man's feeble attempt to set down the principles of decency. Decency! In this day and age the goal posts keep moving." The friend was dismissive of Ana and this pissed off Elliot.

"Only to those who have no idea what decency is" Elliot interjected. It had been the third time that day that Elliot had come to Ana's rescue and she felt cared for and in return gratitude. Elliot turned to Ana "They're idiots Ana. Don't let people get you down. They're just people. Like you and me! Well, maybe not like you. I've known only one other person like you before. I'll slip you into the cubicle in the gents and we'll go and dance."

* * *

Jose caught Gia's attention at the bar who was nursing her cosmo. Both of them had been spurned.

"There are no handsome men in this world with good personalities" Gia sighed.

"What consists of a good personality?" Jose questioned.

"Someone who will satisfy all sexual demands without being needy and who essentially will keep his fucking mouth shut" Gia snapped.

Jose drunkenly laughed "The only men with good personalities, and I'm talking about smart or funny, are ugly men. You're looking for an asshole. There's one right here."

"It looked like you had been blown off. Why on earth would you want to sleep with her and why would I want to go with a rebound?" Gia posed.

"I had a momentary lapse of judgment, soon rectified" Jose said full of bravado and he was half-truthful as Ana had set him straight, but he just wanted to get laid. "This would be easier if you were drunk, but, ah, that's a very fine cosmo you're not drinking."

Kate and Mia was standing behind Jose wondering why he had been so long with their drinks. Kate knew Gia through her parents "I thought her a mere social climber, but now I see she's a mountaineer" Kate whispered to Mia. Kate smiled to Jose "How IS your new found gold-digging, whore? You should warn her you don't have a penny to your name."

"Are you trying to look unattractive? Well, congratulations. You've succeeded admirably. I don't think that there's anything worse than being less than ordinary!" Gia retorted.

"But you are totally less than ordinary, and you know it."

Jose was laughing at the bitch fight in front of him thinking that all they needed was mud.

* * *

Elliot was dancing with Ana and Christian was observing them with a mixture of jealousy and anger.

"You're not having fun" Elliot observed.

"This isn't my thing" Ana confirmed.

"Did Emma need to be re-read all over again?" Elliot asked with humour "You remind me so much of Christian and not just because of what Elena did to you. You both need structure and discipline. In different ways admittedly."

"All I ever wanted was to measure up to my father's expectations of me" Ana sighed.

"You're doing that Ana" Elliot pulled Ana closer to him. He wanted to comfort her.

Elliot felt Christian's burning gaze before he saw it. Elliot knew he was in for it. After the song Elliot left Ana with her friends and then went in search for Christian.

Christian saw Elliot first and Christian slammed Eliot's back against the wall. "Stop flirting with Ana" Christian warned.

"Why not? She's over 18!" Elliot shouted back knowing the line he was going to take with this argument.

"She's like a sister to us" Christian said with disgust.

"No she isn't. I know that you feel responsible for Ana and that she's off limits but she isn't our sister. She's the girl next door who fucking grew up hot with supple breasts and a firm ass. One day she's gonna find someone she wants but she's not my type. Too quiet." Elliot saw the anger rise even higher in Christian, so quickly said "I know she has her reasons. But Kate on the other hand…"

"...relentlessly questioned half the people here" Christian finished for Elliot. "Kate is loud and obnoxious" Christian then criticised.

"Hey, so am I!" Elliot defended.

"So you're flirting with Ana to make Kate jealous?" Christian worked out and punched Elliot in the stomach "Leave Ana alone."

Elliot bent over and clutched his stomach "That's not what happened either she was upset. I know you were very much in love with her. And you're still in love with her. You put a lost and found ad in the local paper when you found her necklace hoping that she would come to you and when you found her it fucked you up more than you ever were. Don't you think that this is more about your own feelings than me supposedly flirting with her?"

Christian let go of his brother and Elliot slid to the floor. Christian sat by him and put his head in hands "I can't believe she doesn't know how beautiful she is. I knew it was a great mistake for a man like me to fall in love... she's everything I'm not. You know the thing about meeting the one you're supposed to be with is that before you think that you've got your life all sorted out but then you realize upon meeting them that you ain't shit without her. And that feeling that you've got it all figured out never comes back. We live in a cynical world. A cynical world but I found love. Only I can never let her know. Not after what she went through with Elena because of me." Christian had finished reflecting and focused on action "I'm going to leave the Seattle for a while for New York. If I stay here, something bad will happen. I think I might end up hurting her. I don't want her to get hurt."

Christian got up and walked away from Elliot before Elliot had a chance to call him an idiot and tell him to speak to Ana.


	17. A fork in the road 6

Ana was feeling lost without Christian. She even missed the way he nagged her about her exercise routine and dietary plan. Ana just wanted Christian to come home. But Christian had gone on an extended business trip to New York and there was no way of knowing when he would return.

Elliot and Kate had become a couple. Kate was attracted to Elliot from the moment he had stepped on the dance floor at Christian's party. They were drawn to each other through their looks. Elliot was tall, muscular, and wide-shouldered, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Kate had a curvaceous body with flowing strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. They then just seemed to clicked with each other's outgoingness but they complemented each other too. Elliot's funny, affectionate and laid-back manner was able to deal with Kate's strong will and vivaciousness. Ana was very relieved that Kate had no feelings for Christian and that the Grey she had been attracted to was Elliot Grey. Kate had found in the past that Christian appeared domineering over Ana but after she interrogated Mia for the reasons she was full of compassion and understanding.

Kate's relationship with Elliot had meant that Ethan and Mia were more often brought together. At first Ethan found it awkward to have feelings for Mia when Mia was potentially Kate's future sister-in-law but his study of Psychology had reassured his fears on that front. He had actually been more worried at the information Kate would pry from Mia about him but Kate promised to behave. Mia and Ethan had clicked over French plays and classical music. Mia's eclectic taste made Ethan realised what a lady Mia truly was.

Christian expected Ana to feel upset that Elliot's attention had turned from her to Kate and decided to call Ana. Whilst he felt he wasn't good enough to be with her, he would always be her friend.

"Ana" Christian said after Ana picked up.

"Christian" Ana responded excitedly.

"I just heard that Elliot and Kate have decided to move in together. I just wanted to know how you felt about that?" Christian asked kindly.

"Christian I'm fine" Ana quickly reassured. "I never felt that strongly about Elliot. He's always been thoughtful but there was nothing more there. The only thing I have ever envied of Kate and Mia was finding true love."

"You know there is someone out there that deserves you" Christian avowed.

'But why does that matter when I want you and we belong together' Ana almost said but instead went with the safer response of "You said that before. I've missed you. When are you coming home?"

"I have a lot to do here. When that's done I'll come home" Christian said off-handedly avoiding giving a real response.

"Ok, Christian. Take care of yourself" There was a plea in Ana's voice.

"You too, Ana." Christian's sincerity matched Ana's.

When Christian had left, he sent Ana an e-mail to say good-bye and that she had a lot of inner strength and support to do well in her degree. From this and the phone call, Ana felt that Christian could only feel a plutonic love for her. It was with this realisation that Ana became unhappy and out of sorts. Ana's tendency for sleeplessness nights increased but it became a rest from increased nightmares and she found herself increasingly both emotionally and physically tired. However, she always found the strength to get out of bed, go college and keep up her exercise routine. Flynn had put Ana back on medication and her therapy increased back to daily sessions. Ana completed her first year college with flying colours but she was unsure if she wanted to go on with her degree. She had found the last few months tough and unfulfilling without Christian encouraging her. At times it had been lonely now that Mia and Kate had boyfriends and it would have been even more so without Jose and Jock. Jose had become a kindred spirit to Ana and had seemed to have dropped romantic notions of her after he had embarrassed himself at the party.

Ana confided in Mia her feelings for Christian when Mia confronted her about him as she was playing with Jock.

"You miss him don't you?" Mia said as she sat down beside Ana.

"Of course I do. Mia, I don't just admire Christian as I thought for so long. I love him. So dearly, so greatly! I guess I always have." Ana wiped a tear from her eyes.

"And you think he doesn't love you?" Mia cautiously asked.

"No, he does. Just not in the way that I want him to." Ana cried and Mia held her "Christian left. He left. I told him I missed but he's not coming back. I think I need to go. I just don't know where."

"Ana, talk to Christian first. Tell him how you really feel" Mia urged.

"What if that spoils everything? What if my feelings scare him and I push him away as friend? I need Christian, Mia. I need him" Ana confessed.

"Then don't go away for ever. Travel." Mia recommended thinking that if Ana went away for a year it would help Christian realise what he was missing "I had a friend who went travelling. You can do all sorts. Community care, humanitarian aid. Let's have a look on-line."

Ana decided that she would travel and come away from everything that reminded her of Christian. Ana planned to teach English in Thailand for 5 months. The money she would then earn would fund a month's stay in Borneo where she would volunteer at an Orangutan Sanctuary and a month's stay in North Queensland, Australia to work on environmental conservation projects in the Great Barrier Reef and Daintree Rainforest. Both Grace and Ana's therapist encouraged the idea so long as she kept in contact and continued therapy sessions on Skype. Ana also promised that she would consider finishing her degree after travelling. Mia promised she would look after Jock so Ana knew he would be in safe hands.

Ana knew that the hardest person to tell her plans to was Christian but it had to be done. She made the phone call.

"Christian" Ana said nervously.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Christian demanded, worried about Ana's tone of voice.

"There's something I thought you should know that I know you won't be entirely happy about. I'm taking a year out and I'm going travelling. I'll be living in Thailand for a while and then doing some conservation work in Borneo and the Great Barrier Reef" Ana spoke tentatively. There was a long silence from Christian and so Ana hesitantly said his name "Christian."

"I'm not comfortable with this" Christian stated bluntly.

"You don't have to worry, Christian" Ana reassured.

"That's like telling water not to be wet" Elliot chuckled as he walked passed her.

"I know the world" Christian tried to explain.

"Christian, please understand that this is something I have to do" Ana pleaded "Can I just have your support?"

"I don't think you should be traveling alone" Christian huffed.

"I'm not gonna be alone. I'll be going with experienced operators and I'll receive full support from dedicated in-country teams. This is a chance for me to expand my horizons and meet new people. It will look good on my CV" Ana rationalised.

"How about this? How about if I get a body guard to go along? You won't even know they are there" Christian posed as a compromise.

Ana sighed "Christian I have to do this alone. This is about independence and taking a bodyguard defeats that. Don't take this the wrong way but you don't get to tell me what to do and I need to do this. You can give your support or not. But either way I'm going."

Christian then hanged up the phone which caused Ana upset.

During the first month after Ana sat her first exams she did an on-line training course to equip her for teaching the English language abroad including lesson planning, the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA), and using technology and multimedia in the classroom. Ana also learnt a few snippets of Thai but planned to learn the language whilst living in Thailand.

When it was time for Ana to go, the Greys had organised a farewell afternoon tea party. It was a disappointment to Ana that she was leaving America on bad terms with Christian but she had to travel in order to make peace with herself that Christian was never going to see her as anything over than another adopted sister. Of course Christian made it known to her that he still cared about her even if he disapproved of her plans by upgrading all of her flights. Ana had said good-bye to the Greys, Kate, Ethan and Jose; her rucksack was in the taxi that was waiting for her to take her to the airport and she was about to get in herself when suddenly Christian's car pull up behind her taxi. Ana was over the moon. Ana got out of the taxi as Christian got out of his car.

Christain went straight over to Ana and said her name as if it was a priceless diamond "Ana."

"I didn't expect to see you" Ana whispered. Ana wanted Christian to hold her like he'll never let her go but she knew that was too much to expect.

"I didn't think I would make it. I want to wish you well but I'd rather you stayed. I don't want you to go" Christian said frankly.

"For my safety?" Ana asked hoping that Christian would do something unpredictable and say no.

Instead Christian probed "Why isn't that enough?"

"If it was for any other reason I would stay but I have nothing here for me at the moment. I couldn't stop myself falling in love with you and giving you my heart. But I know you don't love me in the same way and I can't keep hoping that you will someday. I have to leave the safety you've provided if I'm going to live without you. You know this is the way it has to go" Ana replied truthfully as tears fell down her face.

"So if you had me you would stay?" Christian enquired contemptuously. His contempt was for himself, not Ana.

"Yes" Ana affirmed.

"I'm no good for you" Christian shook his head. It was impossible.

"I thought you would say that. You will forget about me when I'm on that plane. See you Christian" Ana got into the taxi and it drove off leaving Christian feeling retched. Christian sat in his car and curled up.

Grace saw her son's car hadn't moved from the drive way. Grace tried the car door but it was locked.

"Taylor, open this door. Now." Grace commanded. The door opened and it revealed a sobbing and heart-broken Christian.

"You're an idiot Christian Grey" Grace told her son and then got into the car and pulled him close to her - for once he allowed her "and you look like hell."

"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have come back." Christian wiped his tears.

"You're throwing away your future. You need to follow her to the airport." Grace ordered "She needs to know that you love her and that you want her. If you don't hurry you'll miss her."

"Ana is so trusting and innocent. Even after Elena she was so pure. Not like me. She didn't enter the barren land like I did. That's why I love her and that's why I can't be with her. I'm not good enough."

"Yes, you are and I never want to that again from you. It's about time that you saw the virtues in you that everyone else does, including Ana. The virtues you have in bucket loads are wisdom, loyalty, honour, generosity, persistence, endurance and bravery. And before you start to think of times when those virtues have slipped you should realise first that slipping is what makes us human. If you let Ana go, you're letting Elena win and I won't have that. Ana loves you more than you love yourself. Go after her and trust her to love you."

"Ok, mom" Christian agreed, feeling hopeful after Grace's words.

"Taylor, take my son to the airport" Grace ordered.

"Yes ma'm."

Christian got Andrea to book him a flight and check him in on-line so that he could get through airport security. Andrea quickly did as she was told and sent the bar code to Christian's phone. As soon as Taylor dropped Christian off at the airport he got fast-tracked through security and then made his way to Ana's departure gate. When he got there the door was closed and he saw the plane take off with Ana in it.

A flight attendant seeing that the Christian Grey had missed his flight, came over to him and said "Everything is going to be alright ..."

But Christian interrupted "Nothing is going be alright but for her it was for the best. It was fate. Thank you anyway."


	18. A fork in the road 7

Christian had brooded over losing over Ana but he was determined to meet Ana in Thailand, he had to know if there was a chance for them. But first he had to launch a new product. His employees and business partners were relying on him and he couldn't let them down – they had been working on the product for the best part of the year.

As soon as the product was launched, Christian was finally on a first class flight to Phuket. It had been two months since he last saw Ana. Christian was going over a spread sheet listening to Bach when an announcement was broadcasted on the system. His flight was being diverted because of a tsunami. Christian's thoughts immediately turned to Ana's well-being and if she had made it out hot zone before it hit. Christian had never prayed before, but this time he put his faith in a higher power. Christian knew that tsunamis typically resulted in staggering body counts since they stripped away coastlines, pulling everything in their path out to sea and this one had struck without warning.

Ana was teaching children of a coastal community near Kamala Bay when she saw the warning signs of a tsunami, the receding ocean and frothing bubbles. Ana recognised the signs because her father, Frank Lambert, had served in the Marines and told her of a relief mission in the Philippines he had been on. Ana told the children to board a bus and drove them to safety on higher ground. When the wall of water rushed back with force and hit the coastal lands Ana kept the children distracted through getting them to sing the songs that she had taught them to learn English. Ana's quick thinking had saved their lives.

As soon as Christian's flight landed he drove to Phuket and tried to find a way to locate and get to Ana. The frustration of finding out this information was getting to Christian. The flow of information was non-existent. But he knew where Ana's school was and there was relief crews heading in her direction. Once there he would find her on his own. Christian knew that epidemics were of special concern due to the high population density and tropical climate of the affected areas. He had to get to Ana quick wherever she was and if the worst hadn't already happened. He didn't know how he would live without her. But when Christian tried to join a relief crew no-one wanted a celebrity death to contend with, it would be a reputational disaster, so they declined his first offer to help. But Christian wasn't one to take no for answer. There was very little that money couldn't buy and so he made a massive donation towards humanitarian aid which was needed because of the widespread damage of the infrastructure, shortages of food and water, and economic damage. He would have made the donation anyway but he would use it to his advantage. The donation helped towards a quick initial response and minimised the main concern of humanitarian and government agencies of containing the spread of diseases such as cholera, dysentery and typhoid. Christian then used the publicity from the donation to get on to a relief crew.

The tsunami was caused by an underwater earthquake in the Indian Ocean and was going to be classed as one of the most deadliest natural disasters recorded in history. The publicity generated more donations from other billionaires so not be out done.

When Christian arrived in Kamala Bay, he found Ana at an emergency centre helping any which way she could. Christian was proud of Ana and he couldn't believe that he had found her, alive and safe. Ana was shocked when she saw Christian at the entrance of the shelter she was working in. Ana's heart was then filled with joy and hope at seeing him. For a moment she couldn't move.

"I would say I told you so but I'm just too glad to see you" Christian smirked.

"It was a natural disaster. Even you wouldn't have bet that I would be caught up into something like this. You didn't have to come all this way. Not for me" Ana said.

"Hush. I was already almost here when this happened. I was going to work in Asia for 6 months and then Australia. Expand the business" Christian said simply.

"Purely business?" Ana revealed her disappointment "I had wondered if you thought about me."

"Of course I thought about you!" Christian smiled.

"I wasn't finished!" Ana snapped. "I wondered if you thought about me half as much as I have thought about you."

"I think about you all the time. Ana please hear me out." Christian begged "I want to tell you how I feel. That I would go to the ends to the earth for you. So that you knew I was sincere and it wasn't a ploy just to get you home. I love you."

"Why didn't you call me?" Ana accused.

"I'm sorry" Christian solemnly apologised.

"Sorry for what?" Ana had gotten more confident in her time as a teacher. She had succeeded on her own. She had realised that she was some use in the world and that people from all walks of life liked her just for being her "For letting me think that you didn't love me or showing me the greatest kindness that I've ever known and just leaving? Or do you still take the blame for Elena?"

"For leaving and for not coming sooner" Christian confirmed.

"Well, forget it. I've spent too much time crying over you" Ana huffed.

"Ana, I couldn't rest until I found you. Ana, I love you. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I've journeyed through flood filled roads to get here! I'd - I'd drive through worse than that if I could just hear your voice telling me that I might, at least, have some chance to win you." Ana was speechless at Christian's declaration of love. He loved her. He had said so himself. This didn't seem real to Ana. It was too good to be true. Christian had to know how she felt "Ana, say something anything."

"Christian, if I have not spoken, it is because I am afraid I'll wake up from this dream." Ana cried.

"This isn't a dream Ana. You're here beside me and I love you." Christian declared his love again and would repeat it until Ana believed him. Ana ran to Christian and put he put his arms around her. Christian then kissed Ana as if his life depended on it.

"You really think there's 'happy ever after' for people like us?" Ana asked Christian.

"Ana, I want you to marry me. I realised that when I saw your plane take off. I don't make sense and some of the time I don't understand you but together we make sense. Marry me, my wonderful, darling friend." Christian wanted to give Ana her happy ending.

"Yes. I'll marry you. I want to be with you. Forever." Ana replied and Christian kissed her again. Christian would never tire of kissing Ana.


	19. A fork in the road 8

Ana married Christian whilst in Australia. Christian flew his family and Ana's friends out to Port Douglas in Queensland and married on the soft sand beach beside sea. Ana was so full of happiness – she had got her prince. Ana and Christian then continued touring the world as a honeymoon doing humanitarian work on their way.

When Ana got home she completed her degree and afterwards she managed a charitable arm of Grey Enterprise Holdings. But she also worked for the Samaritans so that she could help people who had faced the same challenges as her. It was during a shift on a helpline that Ana spoke to Elena one last final time.

"I need help. My life is non-existent. I can't get work…" Elena relayed her woes.

Ana recognised the voice "Elena?"

"Ana."

Ana froze. The voice had instilled fear into her. Ana was tempted to slam down the phone but she knew that she was stronger than Elena. Ana then took a deep breath "You called because you want to die. I don't want to know why but I can guess. I want you to live Elena. I won't have your death on my conscience and I've learnt to pity you. Only someone weak and pathetic like you would seek power and pleasure by abusing defenceless children. If it helps I forgave you a few years ago. But let's be clear forgiveness is very different from condoning, excusing, pardoning, forgetting or reconciliation."

"I would never want to be reconciled with you and I don't want forgiveness. You deserved everything I ever did. You stole him from me" Elena said bitterly.

"I didn't forgive for you and I don't care if you don't want it. I did it for me. I wanted to let go of the anger and bitterness. If I forever held that in then you would have kept a hold of me and I won't let you have that. I don't even think about you. Neither does Christian. I'm going to pass you on to another volunteer. I can't help you." Ana then transferred the call. Ana felt stronger, happier and freer than ever before.

Ana was ready to start a family who would never know the pain that Christian or herself had gone through.

* * *

This story was written for survivors. The techniques that helped Ana helped me. _Talk. Relax. Forgive._ None of it is easy but it is do-able.


End file.
